Echoes Back
by Natchez
Summary: Going from "Echo" by LaurieM, what might happen if Brenda found herself being wooed by Ray Luca? Story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yeah, I can't believe I've started on another new one, either. LOL. HOWEVER! I MUST thank LaurieM for the permission to go ahead with this story. This is her premise, which she explored in "Echo" on this site. It's an *excellent* story and I highly recommend reading it before this one. However, the basic premise is, what if a 20-year-old Brenda met one Ray Luca ("Crime Story," Tony Denison in the role) in Las Vegas in 1985? In "Echo," they have a moment, and Brenda leaves, feeling very much out of her depth... This will end back at the LAPD in the last chapter. Until then, thank you LaurieM for permission to play with your idea, enjoy the show and *please*, R&R! Also, many, many thanks to LF for the encouragement! I appreciate it, you little monster! ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Crime Story" or "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Morning After the Night Before<strong>

Brenda lay on her back on the lounge chair beside the pool. She adjusted her sunglasses and looked for her friend, Cathy. She spotted her flirting with the hunky lifeguard. She still couldn't get last night out of her mind. Ray Luca was almost legendary among her friends who were majoring in criminal justice at Georgetown. And she had gone to one of his parties, met him, drank his excellent Merlot and he kissed the life out of her. When his big, dark eyes had sparkled at her, however briefly, she felt it all over her body. Her boyfriends had always been sweet, deferential, pliable, easily manipulated – and _boys_. Once again, it came to her that Ray Luca was a _man_, and a dangerous one, at that. He had killed people – no one knew exactly how many notches were on his gun barrel. When she told her friends in the CJ program that she had actually met the man, to say nothing of having kissed him, they wouldn't believe her. They'd go nuts.

The casino/hotel belonging to Luca was an elaborate place. Cathy's parents had beaucoups bucks and insisted on paying for it, so their little girl could have a memorable spring break. There was a shopping mall, and a huge marble foyer and lobby. The pool area was like some kind of tropical paradise in the desert. And while roaming the hotel with Cathy, Brenda had felt that hard, dark stare on her several times that day. She had turned to look, and never saw Ray Luca, but somehow, she knew his eyes were on her. It _was_ his casino after all, so he was bound to be around, but for all her looking, she never spotted him, or his flunky, right-hand man, whoever, named Pauli. Still, she knew those black eyes were watching her.

As she dozed, refusing servers asking for cocktail orders, a shadow fell across her. She opened her eyes to see Pauli standing by her lounge chair, just looking at her. What the...?

"Miss Johnson, this from Mr. Luca." He handed her an envelope as he spoke.

Brenda took the envelope, suddenly acutely conscious that she was wearing a string bikini, and that Ray Luca was somewhere, seeing her in it. "Um, thank you," she answered, feeling her world was just nearly ready to tip off its axis.

"He'll be expecting you," the man said, and nodding at her, disappeared into the crowd, pompadour and all.

Brenda sat up in her chair and looked at the ivory envelope, front and back. Nothing, but it was an expensive kind of stationery. She opened it and took out the card inside. It was on heavy stock with the embossed logo of the hotel on the front. No monograms or anything like that. Inside the card was writing in a bold, masculine hand. "Penthouse 22250. 8 p.m." And that was all. Brenda suddenly felt butterflies in mad circles in her stomach. She looked up toward the penthouse level. Somewhere behind the glass windows, Ray Luca was watching her. She was sure of it. She wondered, suddenly, if her Daddy would fly to Vegas to escort her back to Atlanta. She had a strong feeling Ray Luca would respect a father's protectiveness over his daughter. And Navy Lt. Commander (Ret.) Clay T. Johnson was a force to be reckoned with, even for a man like Luca. She strongly considered calling him and knew he would be on the next flight out.

However, a dominant character trait in Brenda's personality (some said it was her downfall), was her insatiable curiosity. She had to know things. Other than for the obvious, why would Ray Luca want her? What a fascinating character he was! She might never get this opportunity ever again. She wasn't still a virgin. Well, not really. If you could call Shane Carpenter's inexpert fumbling actual sex, that is. And it was, in the most basic sense of the word. It was intercourse, and there had been penetration, but that was about it. Not the most memorable experience of her life. But with Ray Luca... Oh, things would be very different, she was certain, and her whole body shivered at the thought.

What would she tell Cathy? Of course, if she managed to score a date with that lifeguard, it might be a moot point, anyway. And it looked like she was about to do just that, if her body language was any indication.

Brenda stared at the card, trying to suss out something from the handwriting until Cathy came over, and she tucked it into her book. "Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"Got a date with Brennan! He said he has a buddy he could hook you up with."

"No, that's all right. I think I partied too much last night," Brenda answered.

"You sure?"

At Brenda's nod, her friend shrugged and said, "O.K. I'm going to the room, then. See you later?"

"Sure," Brenda answered. She needed to see if she could find anything suitable for a date in one of the shops. Once Cathy was gone, Brenda looked up to the penthouse level again and sighed. What in the world was she doing?

She put on her swimsuit coverup and went to one of the shops. Naturally, they were accustomed to serving ladies just in from the pool and she looked around at the dresses. She found a knee-length one in black velvet. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and had a matching velvet bolero jacket.

"I'll take this one," she told the sales associate. "And please, send it to my room about seven-thirty if you would." She didn't want Cathy getting suspicious.

"Certainly, ma'am," the associate said.

* * *

><p>Brenda put on a good show of being in for the night, and Cathy breezed out the door about seven. Her dress arrived promptly at 7:30 and she put it on. It was a perfect fit, and Brenda was glad for the jacket. It camouflaged her generous bustline a little. Brenda took extra pains with her hair and makeup, slipped on her black pumps and took her small clutch and made sure her room key and a few necessities, including her ID, were inside. She left the room and when she stepped inside the elevator, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored wall. She looked like a sacrificial lamb. She wondered how stupid this was.<p>

When she stepped off the elevator, on to the penthouse floor, a doorman met her in front of double glass doors. "Miss Johnson?" he said.

"Yes," she answered, her voice quavering.

"Mr. Luca is expecting you," he replied, and opened one of the doors. "First door on the right, please."

"Thank you," she said, hoarse. She walked through the doors and stood at the one indicated for several seconds before she gathered the courage to knock very softly. This was a different suite from the one where the party was last night, she thought. The door opened and Ray Luca stood there, looking absolutely luscious in a black silk shirt and black trousers. He took in Brenda's outfit and his eyes came suddenly alive.

"Miss Johnson, please come in," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Luca," she answered and stepped inside the room. It was very different from the party suite. This was obviously where Ray Luca lived. The furniture was comfortable, masculine leather. The carpet was lush and the room was altogether much more livable than the other penthouse.

"Please sit down," he said, indicating the sofa. Brenda did so.

"This is a very nice place," she said.

"Thank you. I like it. It's private. Not even Pauli comes here unless I call him."

"I see. I understand a person needing privacy."

Ray lifted one eyebrow. "Especially a man in my business, right? So tell me again, why are you here in Vegas? This isn't your kind of town."

"What makes you think that?"

He snorted with amusement. "I told you. I know things. Savannah might be your town, or more probably, Atlanta, but not Vegas. Now answer me, please. Why are you here?"

"Spring break," she said, involuntarily. How did he do that – make her say what he wanted her to say?

"Isn't that Florida or Myrtle Beach or Cancun, usually?"

"My friend Cathy wanted to come here. So here we are."

"Where's your friend?"

"On a date with a guy she met this afternoon."

Ray nodded. "All right. With Brennan, one of the lifeguards. Yeah, I remember now."

"How did you know?" Brenda was stunned.

"I didn't know she was your friend, but that's good. Not as many awkward explanations. For you, I mean." His eyes were actually glittering at her, now, as if he enjoyed her possible predicament. "You haven't had dinner yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"Great. I have dinner here for us. Come into the dining room and we'll eat."

Brenda followed Ray into the dining room and he motioned her to a table for two, set with a dinner service, and a side table where she assumed the food was. "You like Italian, don't you?" he said.

"Of course," she answered.

First, he took a bottle of Merlot and poured a glass for each of them. "Since you like it, and it goes well with Italian."

Brenda sipped the wine, watching this man take covers off the dishes on the side table. He set a plate in front of her. "Beef scallopine. My mother's recipe. And a salad."

"It looks delicious, Mr. Luca," Brenda answered.

"Ray. And do you prefer Brenda or Brenda Leigh?"

"Either is fine – Ray."

"Brenda Leigh is so quintessentially Southern, but Brenda sounds like a woman and not a little girl. I know you're not 21, but I am assuming you're over 18."

She nodded.

"Thank God for that." He sat down with his own plate. "So if you're on spring break, there's a college somewhere with your name on the roster. Which college would that be?"

"Georgetown," she answered and took a bite of her dinner. "It's very, very good."

"Glad you like it. And have you declared a major at Georgetown?"

"I'm considering criminal justice, but I haven't made up my mind quite yet."

Ray gave her the first real grin she had seen on his face. "Looking for a career in law enforcement?"

"I don't know. Maybe just in law. As an attorney."

He gave her an assessing gaze. "You'd be lethal in either profession. Remind me never to get arrested by you, or end up in your courtroom."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, Brenda. I meant it as one."

"I have to ask, Ray. Why?"

"What? Why did I ask you to dinner? After telling you to go home? I said you were a challenge, and I have never in my life been able to resist a challenge. Ever."

"How am I a challenge?" She was genuinely puzzled.

"I don't know if I can explain it. You'd have to be me to know, I guess."

"I see."

"Do you? I don't think so, but I'll let it stand. Tell me about Georgetown. What kind of place is it?"

Brenda was sure he had probably been there, but she humored him and described the campus and her apartment.

"Sounds very collegiate," he said.

"I guess. I never really thought about it."

He gave her a look that said he doubted it and said, "Are you finished?"

"Yes. It was delicious."

"Dessert?"

Brenda nodded. Anything to keep him on the other side of that table. She was a little scared of not having something solid between them.

"Let's go back into the den, then. Coffee?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"I'll meet you in there, then."

Brenda stood as Ray pulled her chair out and he dropped a kiss on her neck. Brenda's heart nearly stopped. His mouth was gentle and so hot. But he was apparently content with that contact for the moment, as he stepped back and she looked at him as she went to the den. There was a deep fire in his eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do, she thought, as she sat on the sofa. This had been a galactically stupid idea. The phone rang and it nearly scared her out of her skin. Ray picked it up in the other room and she could hear him.

"Yeah. God, Pauli. What? What could possibly be so important? I don't care. I didn't say I'd see him tonight. Set him up with one of the girls and do not call me again tonight unless the hotel is on fire. Got it?" He hung up. "I swear, that Pauli is a mental case. He knew I wasn't available for anything tonight."

Brenda bit her lip and Ray came into the den with a small tray. He handed Brenda a cup of coffee and a saucer with something that looked like a custard drizzled with chocolate sauce and garnished with strawberries.

"Panna cotta. It's an Italian custard," he said, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"It looks good. Thank you, Ray." Brenda noticed he was drinking brandy and she ate her dessert. She drank her coffee and watched Ray watching her. It was unnerving.

"The conversation seems to have died out a little," he said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really know what to talk about."

"It's all right." He leaned toward her. "Are you still a virgin?"

Brenda's eyes widened in shock. "I think it's time for me to be getting back to my room, Ray."

Ray picked up Brenda's hand, suddenly gone nerveless, and stroked it. With every touch, Brenda could feel her blood quickening. "You don't really want to leave, do you, Brenda? Not really."

"I-I think I really ought to."

"I didn't ask you if you ought to leave. I asked if you _wanted_ to leave." His voice was low and hypnotic.

"Um," she said, when Ray turned her hand over and kissed her palm, touching the tip of his tongue to her skin.

"The question was, do you want to leave? You haven't answered me." His mouth traveled to the inside of her wrist and heat flooded every inch of Brenda's body. She could even feel herself getting wet for him. And she had the feeling he knew it. "Still no answer? That's all right. I do know what you want from me, by the way. I knew what you wanted last night, even though you really didn't." His kiss traveled up to the inside of her elbow, where her jacket sleeve hit. He mouthed that sensitive area and before she could hold it in, a small whimper escaped her lips.

"See? I was right," he said, hardly above a whisper. He brought his hands up her arms to her shoulders and slipped her jacket off. "Beautiful," he said as he looked at her. "Almost as good as you looked in that little bikini this afternoon at the pool."

Brenda _knew_ he had been watching her. And it bothered her that she couldn't control this. She was used to being the one who called the shots. That strategy would not work with this man.

Ray brought his mouth over her shoulder, down her collarbones and dipped his tongue in the valley between her breasts, where her neckline ended. So far, he hadn't attempted to touch her anywhere covered by fabric, but something in Brenda - despise herself as she might - something ached for him to touch her all over her body. And Ray, damn him, knew it. But for now, he continued kissing her neck, parting her hair in the back for access. He twined his fingers in her curls and pressed his mouth and tongue to the nape of her neck, his teeth grazing her skin and she was hard put not to whimper or moan or something, constantly.

"Your skin is beautiful. You've stayed out of those tanning beds. God, it's so smooth and soft. I want to kiss your skin all over your body," Ray rasped in her ear.

Brenda was dying. She knew it. No one could stand the kind of heat Ray Luca was firing in her blood. She could feel the silk of his shirt against her back, and could feel his hands leave her curls to stroke the skin on her neck. Her neck was slender, she knew, and it felt even more so in Ray's large hands.

As he touched her neck, he brought her cheek around for his mouth and he said, "I asked if you're a virgin, Brenda. Are you? I need to know."

What would he do if she said yes? What if she said no?

"Tell me Brenda, and tell me the truth. I'll know if you're lying to me." His voice was still low, still rough with passion, but there was a hardness underneath that terrified Brenda, even as it made her desperately want to please him.

"No," she said, barely audible.

"No? But not very experienced, either." It carried no judgment; it was merely a statement.

How did he know? "Not very, no," Brenda answered.

The phone rang again and Brenda started.

Ray let loose an impressive string of profanity. He got up. "Excuse me." Brenda was almost glad. She needed a minute to get her head together. None of her boyfriends had ever made her feel like this. She had never wanted to please them, to just take her clothes off and let them have her body. How did Ray Luca inspire these emotions? She heard him on the phone. He was not happy.

"Yeah. Moron, what the hell are you calling again for? The hotel isn't on fire, I don't think, now is it? So, he's unhappy. Make him happy, then. Take him to the casino. Do I have to tell you how to do _everything_, you idiot? Bankroll him. Let him win. I'm tellin' you Pauli. Call me again for anything but a major national emergency, like the Russians just launched nuclear warheads at the U.S., and I'm doing what I shoulda done to you about 1965. Am I clear? Good." He hung up.

Ray came back into the den and shook his head. "I'm sorry about that, Brenda. Pauli Taglia is the biggest imbecile in Vegas, but he's a genius at ruining a moment, that's for sure."

"I understand," Brenda said softly.

"And now you've had time to think about it, and you're officially scared to death of me."

"Well, you're not the kind of man I usually date, that's all."

Ray snorted in amusement. "I'm not the kind of man you're used to dating because, I'm willing to bet, Brenda Leigh Johnson – and I only bet on sure things – that you've never actually dated a _man_ before. You've only dated boys, and boys who were a little afraid of you. But," he said, putting one knee on the sofa beside her and his hands on her shoulders. "I am not afraid of you. I don't force women. I don't have to. So if you want to leave, I won't stop you. But I won't lie to you, either. I want you in my bed. And if you stay, just know that's where you'll spend the night: with me, in my arms, in my bed, naked. Just so we're clear." He leaned down to kiss her and his mouth was not crushing, as it had been last night. No. It was tender, but definitely not tentative. His tongue asked for entrance into her mouth and she gave it; she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't turn from his kiss. It was too good. Her head was spinning already, and all he had done was kiss her, one hand moving from her shoulder to her face, holding her to his kiss. The coiled sensuality in Ray's body reached out to circle around Brenda and her head fell back against the sofa in submission.

Ray's mouth was rougher as he kissed her neck and his arms came around her, pulling her up from the sofa, his mouth still on her skin. His arms were steel around her back, holding her to his body, and all Brenda could do was put her arms around his waist and hang on. Her legs weren't going to hold her up, she thought, leaning against Ray's strength.

Again, he seemed to know what was going through Brenda's mind, and he reached down and picked her up. In his arms, looking into his eyes, her arms around his neck, she was lost. She couldn't walk out. There was no way she could leave this. This man might well be Satan himself, and Brenda couldn't say no to him. He bent his head to hers again and kissed her as he carried her to his bedroom.

When they reached their destination, Ray set Brenda on her feet and reaching to her side, unzipped her dress. The bodice was boned so she wasn't wearing a bra. Ray's eyes glittered as he slid her dress off her hips and saw her. Brenda had the irrational urge to cover herself, but she stood her ground as he gazed hungrily at her body. He took her hands and brought them to his shirt buttons. "You gonna help, or do I have to do all the work?"

Wide-eyed, Brenda forced her fingers to the task of tugging Ray's shirt out of the waist of his trousers and unbuttoning it. When she finished, a shrug of his shoulders sent it to the floor. His chest was so sexy, with its mat of hair and defined muscles. He must work out. He did not have the body of a man over 50 – or at least what Brenda had assumed men over 50 must look like.

"Now for my pants," he said casually, and Brenda lowered her hands to the fastening and unbuttoned and unzipped them. She started easing them down and Ray took over and stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He took her hand again and put it against his groin. "Feel what you do to me? Touch me, Brenda." She stroked his hardness and felt her senses go fuzzy again.

She felt his hand on her rear and he massaged its firmness. "Lie down, Brenda," he commanded and she obeyed. He was beside her in a moment, pulling her to him, kissing her again, without so much tenderness, but with heat and passion. She arched against him and felt his fingers, finding her heat underneath her panties. "You'd better be glad the pool was so crowded," he growled into her ear. "Because when I saw you in that string bikini, it was all I could do not to go to you and take you right there." She felt him easing her panties off and he leaned back on his elbow and gazed at her. "Some man is gonna be damn lucky to have you all to himself one day. Did any of those other boys you went out with tell you how ungodly beautiful you are? Oh, they probably said, 'Brenda Leigh, you're so pretty' or 'Brenda Leigh, you turn me on,' or some kind of junior high crap like that, right?" He resumed kissing her neck and put his hand on her flat abdomen.

Brenda couldn't even speak. She didn't know what to say. She just looked into his eyes. She realized that, for all the romance novels she read, for the few physical experiences she had, that she might have theory up to her hairline, but nothing she had ever read about or done could have prepared her for Ray Luca. He was in a class by himself.

"I'll bet you're not nearly this shy at Georgetown. That's because when you're there, you run the show. But you're smart enough to know you can't pull that crap with me. Remember I mentioned Teddi? That was her downfall. She couldn't just shut up and let me take care of her."

"I won't say anything, then, if you don't want me to," Brenda whispered.

A wry grin crossed his face. "Now that wouldn't be much fun, would it? Silent sex? Not my style. I want you to tell me what feels good, and how much you want me. I want you to scream my name while you're coming apart for me. And you're going to. You won't have to fake a thing."

Brenda swallowed, wide-eyed, but arched toward his body again as he touched her heat again.

"You like that?"

"Yes," she gasped.

"Good girl. You want me to keep on?"

"Yes. Please."

His chuckle was low and sent reverberations down Brenda's spine. "Tell me. Tell me you want me."

"I want you Ray. Real bad." With the heat in her blood, Brenda couldn't be bothered with niceties like proper grammar.

"Real bad, huh? Except this is gonna be real good. You might be still a little innocent, but you're sure as hell not frigid." He kissed her, his tongue stroking hers with the skills of a man who knew what he was doing, and exactly how to do it. He trailed his mouth down to her breasts, which he had been teasing with his fingers.

When he covered one breast with his mouth, Brenda gasped, "That is so good, Ray. Don't stop. Please don't." She ran her fingers through his salt and pepper hair, feeling how thick it was. "Oh hon," she sighed.

He continued touching her as he was mouthing her breasts, and Brenda could hardly focus on which felt better. When he slipped one finger inside her, her eyes flew open and she moaned. No one had done this before. Oh, it felt too good.

"Is this what you want?" Ray said.

"Yes, please. I need it. I need you, Ray," she moaned.

He continued moving his finger, and catching that little nub with his thumb. Brenda was writhing on his hand and grasping the sheet. She wanted even more. He moved his mouth up to hers and she knew what was next, but she couldn't keep from crying out when he entered her. Her whole world had dwindled to his body moving inside hers, with him telling her how hot she was and how he had watched her and wanted her.

Brenda did come apart in his arms – completely. She was screaming and gasping his name as she climaxed and he even cried out as he found his release. His weight was on her briefly, but then he shifted his body over and brought her against his chest and she sighed into his mouth as he kissed her.

"You are hot, Brenda," he said against her mouth. "That was really, really good. You wanted that."

She nodded. "Yeah. I did."

He stroked her back softly and held her and ran his hands over her body possessively. In that most private recess of his mind that he never showed and rarely admitted existed, he wished he was the kind of man that Brenda Leigh Johnson could take home. But he knew what he was. He was a thief and a killer, even though he hadn't killed anyone in many years.

"Ray, are you all right?" Brenda asked softly.

"Sure. Yeah. I'm good."

"O.K.," she answered, and cuddling to him again, fell asleep. Ray kissed her hair and even dozed a bit, himself.

He woke up a couple of hours later, to his surprise. He rarely slept at night. He preferred to sleep in the predawn hours, in perhaps two or three hour stretches. Brenda slept peacefully, curled to him. Her body felt incredible against his. He didn't want to wake her, not really, but his body, amazingly, was feeling heated again. He wondered exactly what he could get away with while she was still asleep. He eased away from her and she flopped over on her back. Perfect. Ray dipped his hand between her thighs and stroked her. In just a very few minutes, he could feel her moisture and heat increase. Carefully, he parted her legs and put his mouth to her center. As he loved her with his tongue, he could feel her stir.

Brenda was dreaming Ray was touching her. She woke up to the most incredible sensation. She wanted more of it and realized what he was doing. No guy had ever done that, and she stiffened, but then, under the assault of his mouth and tongue, she relaxed into the feeling and in a shorter time than she would have thought possible, she climaxed. This was quickly followed by Ray leveling himself on top and taking her again. His climax was quick and he stayed on top of her this time, his weight on his elbows, looking down at her as though she belonged entirely to him. For tonight, she supposed, she did.

"I'm not apologizing," he said. "I wanted you again."

"It's all right," Brenda panted. "Nobody has ever done that to me."

"Nobody? Damn. You didn't act like you minded."

"I didn't." And she hadn't. Ray's mouth was more than unbelievable.

He took a deep breath. "After all this, I need another shower. You're welcome to join me. There's plenty of room in there, believe me."

Again, the command couched as a request. He fully expected her to join him. So she nodded. "Sure."

He led her to the shower and Brenda couldn't believe he could be so gentle as he washed her hair and dried it for her. She brushed it out and wrapped the towel around herself. She turned to see Ray looking at her, obviously displeased. "What is it Ray? You look a little upset."

"I am. At myself. I knew I was asking you up here for the night, and I didn't make any arrangements. You don't have any clean underwear or anything to wear back to your room except your dress. Dammit. I was in meetings all day and I just forgot. I should have had some things here for you. I can't believe it slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Ray. Really. As late as it is, nobody will see me going back tonight." She tried to show him she wasn't upset.

"Tonight? No. In the morning. But I can at least maybe fix you up a little right now. Come on back in the bedroom."

Brenda followed him. He was still naked and she admired the lines of his body as he walked. He went to a large dresser and opened a drawer. He extracted clean underwear for himself and tossed it to the bed. Then, he opened another drawer, and after rooting around for a moment, found what he was looking for. It was an unopened package of underwear. "They sent the wrong size. These are like two sizes too small for me. But they'd almost fit you. I guess I kept them around for just such an occasion." He opened the package and handed her a pair of boxers. "At least they're clean. I feel like an idiot for not taking care of this."

Brenda took the underwear. "Really, Ray. It's O.K. She slipped the shorts on. "See? They're fine."

Ray raised an eyebrow and went back into the dresser drawers. This time, he came up with a cotton T-shirt and tossed that to Brenda, as well. She put it on. "Thank you Ray. I'm very comfortable. It's not so different from what I'd wear in the dorm. Honestly."

He crossed the distance between them. "Except you look sexy as hell in my clothes. Maybe I'm not such an idiot for not having something here, after all. Because seeing you like that is starting to mess with my head." He drew her to him and gave her one of those hard kisses. "What the hell do you do to me, Brenda?"

As he kissed her, she could feel his body against hers, and it was obvious he was aroused again. She had never done it before, but she wanted to please Ray – really please him. So, she started backing toward the bed and somehow, got him to sit on the edge. She knelt in front of him and touched him and caressed him. He looked at her, a question on his face, and then she took him in her mouth. She tried to call to mind everything she had ever read or heard or known about doing this, and let herself be guided by that, and the soft noises he made. With a hoarse groan, he climaxed and lay back on the bed as she cleaned up.

"Who else knows you can do that?" he gasped.

"No one. I didn't even know. I've never done it before. Did you like it?" she said anxiously.

"Like it? For a chick who says she's never done a lot of things, you sure do catch on in a hurry. Holy Mother of God."

Brenda smiled. "I'm glad I did something for you, for a change," she said.

Ray sat up and pulled her down to his lap. "You are completely one of a kind," he said, kissing her. "Let me kill the lights and maybe we can catch some shut-eye, how about it?"

"Sure, Ray," Brenda answered. She got back in bed and after turning the lights out, Ray joined her and twined his body around hers.

"You're incredible, Brenda," he whispered. "Good night."

"Good night, Ray," she answered.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Brenda woke and actually had the chance to see him asleep. He looked younger and the lines were gone from his face. He looked almost not dangerous. Then, he woke up and swept her into a hot kiss and she was reminded all over again how unpredictable he was.<p>

"Good morning, Ray," she said, when she could breathe.

"Hi there. Ready for some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Good." He placed a call and ordered a meal. "It'll be a while before it gets here. After we eat, I hate to tell you to get dressed and kick you out, but I've got this guy I have to see, and I don't want you involved in anything. For your protection, you understand. But I'll expect you back here tonight at eight. And this time, I'll be a little more prepared, I promise." He paused. "For some things. I think I still really like you in my shirt and boxers. Even if I never wore the boxers."

"It's comfortable, Ray. Really."

He kissed her again and said, "At least I remembered this," and reaching into the nightstand, pulled out a jewelry box. "A little something for you."

Brenda took the box, a little confused. "Ray, you really didn't have to."

"Yeah. So look at it." His eyes were back to being inscrutable and it made Brenda nervous.

She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond circle pendant on a white gold chain. "It's gorgeous. Thank you so much, Ray. It was so thoughtful of you." She started to say something else, but Ray put his finger to her lips.

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'but I can't accept this,' well, it won't be good. You can accept it. It's not some kind of favor you have to return. It's a thank you. So take it, all right?"

Well, there was no percentage in being prissy in this kind of situation, so Brenda nodded and said, "It's a beautiful gift Ray, and I'll remember you when I wear it."

"That's the idea, babe. And you are one smart cookie. I like that."

Ray actually did know how to cuddle, and he cuddled and snuggled with Brenda until their breakfast arrived. It was delicious, she thought. They ate and Brenda dressed. She slipped the pendant box in her clutch and stepped into her shoes.

"I guess I'll see you tonight, then," she said.

"Yeah." He had sort of put on his business face, which meant he was distant. But then, he turned and caught her arm before she left. "I can't let you go without this," he said, and kissed her deeply. "Have a good day. I'll see you tonight."

"You have a good day, too, Ray. Till tonight," she returned and left the penthouse. The doorman opened the glass doors and she went to the elevator and pushed the button for her floor.

She looked at herself in the mirrored wall again. How much had changed since last night! She was a little sore, deliciously so. It was sweet. And she still couldn't figure out Ray Luca. That he was extremely dangerous, she never doubted. Still, she had felt reasonably safe with him. It was unsettling and arousing at the same time. Cathy was going to have a fit, though. Brenda had been gone all night. What would she tell her friend? The elevator arrived at her floor. Well, the truth would have to do, Brenda decided, as she stepped into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2: You're What I Look For

**A/N:** And Chapter 2. I already had two written. LOL. Hope you enjoy it. Please, please R&R!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Crime Story" or "The Closer._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: You're What I Look For<strong>

When Brenda got back to her room, Cathy was waiting for her. She waved a note under Brenda's nose. "Who wrote this? Where did it come from, and where the _hell_ have you been? I was getting ready to send out the National Guard looking for you!"

Brenda looked at the note. Pauli, probably. It just said, "Miss Johnson had a date this evening and will be back in the morning." Brenda could see how it might have freaked out her friend, though. "I'm sorry, Cathy. This came up kind of suddenly."

"Where did you get that dress? It's gorgeous!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Downstairs in the mall."

"Wow. O.K. I know you love this cloak and dagger stuff, but where were you? Who were you with?"

Brenda said, "Tell you what. Let me get changed and I'll tell you the whole thing. You're not gonna believe it." She dug some clothes out of her suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. When she came out, she said, "Sit down, Cathy. This is wild."

Her friend got comfortable on the loveseat in the room. "Spill, Brenda. I am _dying_ to know what went on with you last night!"

"I know. The party on Sunday. You saw Ray Luca, right?"

"Right. So?"

"So, I ran into him out on the balcony before you came looking for me. We had a moment, I guess you'd say."

"A moment? What kind of _moment_?"

"I'm still not sure how it happened, but he kissed me, really, really kissed me and told me I needed to go home. And I was ready to. I was so embarrassed. But then, yesterday, while you were talking to Brennan at the pool, one of his people gave me a note. He wanted me to have dinner with him in his private penthouse. Different from the one where we were. This is where he actually lives. And I went, and here I am."

"Are you freaking _serious_? You and Ray Luca? Brenda! You've got yourself a sugar daddy!" Cathy was clearly pleased and excited.

Brenda took a deep breath. "I wouldn't say that. Ray Luca is nobody's anything. He's an extremely dangerous man. I can't believe I spent the night with him."

Cathy shook her head. "You don't have the look of a woman who spent the night with such a bad man. Well, on the other hand, maybe you do. But bad in the right way. So I have to know: did he rock your world?"

Brenda closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. He sure did."

"Oooooh! I knew it! So he's pretty hot for an old guy, huh?"

"You could say that," Brenda replied and thinking about the night before, turned crimson.

Cathy's eyes widened. "C'mon, Brenda. You're still holding out on me! Tell me about this man! Was he nice to you?"

"Very. Dinner was wonderful. And he gave me this." She showed Cathy the box with the pendant.

Cathy opened it and whistled low. "Oh, my God, Brenda. This is gorgeous! And what else? I mean, was he good to you? Did he treat you right? Or did he just roll over and go to sleep?"

"No, he didn't roll over and go to sleep. I got the impression he doesn't sleep a lot. Probably his business. And yeah, he was good to me. He held me and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. We had breakfast and he said he had several meetings today, but he wants me to come back at eight."

Cathy sighed. "I swear, nobody has the kind of luck you do. My date with Brennan was good, but a night with the notorious Ray Luca! Brennan told me some things about him. Like, he personally interviews everybody who gets hired. Maybe for just a couple of minutes, but all, what, 1,000 people who work here were all interviewed by him! And if there's a complaint, and Luca feels like he's the one who needs to handle it, everything stops. But Brennan said as long as you do your job, he's a great boss. Gives huge Christmas bonuses and stuff like that."

"Wow. But that's good business, I guess," Brenda said. "Keeps your employees loyal."

"It would keep me loyal! And he wants to see you again tonight, huh?"

"He said he did. Unless he changes his mind, and when you're dealing with a man like him, that's a distinct possibility. I imagine he'll let me know if he doesn't want me to be there."

Cathy sat back in her chair. "Oh, Brenda. Stuff other people plan for years, you just stumble into. I think I'd be scared to death of the man."

Brenda shook her head. "I kind of am, a little. He can be a scary, scary guy. But I'm not interfering with his business. I'm just a college girl. So I'm no threat to him."

"And you're not stupid enough to provoke him." She laughed. "Some spring break, huh? I guess we both get what we want."

"How's that?"

"You said you wanted an 'adventure,' right? Well, you tell me what's a bigger adventure than getting together with Ray Luca, notorious mob boss and casino mogul?"

"I really have to wonder what went wrong in his life to make him this way," Brenda mused.

"There's your major, B. Criminal psychology. You like knowing what makes these people tick."

"Not a bad idea."

"Not at all. You could use Luca as your first case study."

Brenda giggled. "Never thought about it, but you're right."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Cathy answered it. That man, that Pauli guy stood at the door. Cathy said, "Can I help you, sir?"

He gave her a slightly goofy grin at the "sir," and handed her two envelopes. "For you, Miss Lanier, and for Miss Johnson. Mr. Luca's compliments. He picked up an oblong box from the floor beside him and handed it to Cathy. "You ladies have a nice day."

"You too, sir. Thank you." Cathy closed the door and turned to Brenda. "Oh my God! You must really have made an impression on this dude!" She handed Brenda the box and the envelope with her name printed clearly on it.

Brenda sat on the loveseat, stunned. "So which should I open first? Box or envelope?"

"Oh the box. This is better than Christmas!" Cathy exclaimed.

Brenda slid the bow from the box, which she was fairly certain contained roses, and opened it. Roses, yes, and the most beautiful deep peach roses she had ever seen, except for a single red one.

"Wow," Brenda breathed.

"Is there a card?"

Brenda looked in the tissue paper. There was a card. In the same bold handwriting as yesterday's invitation, it read, "The most unusual color I could find. One red rose: passion. 8 p.m." She handed it to Cathy without a word.

Cathy read the card and looked at Brenda. "Holy wow. This guy is serious."

"I always heard Italians were really romantic," Brenda said. "But this man? I think I need to lie down."

"Not before you see what's in the envelope!"

"Forgot about that," Brenda said. "You look in yours, too."

The girls opened their envelopes and Cathy squealed. "You've got to be kidding me! A voucher that comps all meals for the week, and a $200 gift certificate to the mall! And I've got a card, too!" She looked at it. "It says, 'Buy something nice to wear for Brennan.' Ohmigod! Ohmigod! He knew I went out with Brennan?"

"I told him it was you," Brenda said.

"What did he give you?"

"A meals voucher and, oh my Lord." Her voice trailed off.

"What? What is it?"

"I cannot believe this. It's a $10,000 line of credit for the mall or the casino."

"I think he wants you to go shopping, hon."

"Apparently. And now I know I need to lie down," Brenda answered. She was completely overwhelmed. Ten thousand dollars? She had never seen that much money. Of course, she couldn't accept this, even though she knew Ray could well afford it – would never miss it, in fact. But telling him she couldn't accept it was apt to be messy. So, she would just thank him profusely for the gesture, and not use it. The meals voucher she would use. She had to eat, and it would make her little allowance go a long way.

* * *

><p>Brenda was tired and she did take a long nap. When she woke, it was getting on toward lunch and she and Cathy went to the really swanky restaurant at the hotel and ordered the prix fixe lunch. Even with Cathy's money, normally, they would have never darkened the door, but with comp cards, the servers were falling all over themselves to be helpful.<p>

Brenda remarked on this and Cathy gave her a wry look. "While you were sleeping off your Ray Luca-induced fatigue, I called Brennan and told him about the comp cards. I described them to him and he said those were what the whales got. You know, the high rollers. They're not common, and having one pretty much means you're on Ray Luca's personal friends list."

"Is that so? Wow," Brenda answered. "Well, I'd way rather be on his friends list than his enemies list!"

"I know that's right," her friend answered.

They went to the mall and Brenda gladly helped Cathy pick out an outfit for her date with Brennan. Cathy was so excited about her purchase that she didn't even notice Brenda never touched the line of credit from Ray.

* * *

><p>Again, Brenda found herself on the elevator to Ray's suite, and again, speaking to the doorman and knocking on his door. Not quite as formal this evening, she wore cream pleat-front trousers and a pink blouse. When Ray came to the door tonight, he wore a charcoal gray silk shirt. He must have one in every color. "Come in," he said.<p>

Brenda stepped past him and he caught her as he closed the door. "You look like a spring wildflower," he said, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her.

"Thank you," she said when he released her. "That's sweet of you to say."

His eyes flashed briefly, with what emotion Brenda couldn't tell. But it seemed when she was there, his eyes came alive. They didn't look flat and lifeless as they had at the party. She thought again that he had beautiful eyes. "Sweet. Haven't heard that word applied to me in a while. You're funny, Brenda." He still had her hand and led her to the den. He sat on the sofa and tugged her down into his lap. "You smell like flowers, too," he said as he nuzzled her neck and placed tiny kisses underneath her earlobe. Brenda's breath hitched into an uneven rhythm. She should not want what this man offered, but she couldn't help it. "Did Pauli pay you a visit this morning?" he said.

Brenda could hardly think, let alone speak, but she managed, "Yes, and thank you so much. The roses were absolutely gorgeous. And Cathy said to thank you for her gifts, too."

"You're welcome. But you didn't use any of that credit today. You couldn't find a single thing in the place you wanted?"

"Ray, it was incredibly generous of you to do that for me. It was such a lovely thing to do. But I could never pay back that much credit. Not soon, anyway." She was terrified at what his reaction might be that she refused his offer, but to her surprise, he chuckled softly.

"See, I knew you were smart, Brenda. You were thinking that if a man like me gives you something like that, you're gonna owe him a favor someday. It's a reasonable way to think. And if you were a man, you'd be on the nose. But the rules change a little for women, and especially for women who haven't asked. You didn't ask me for anything. And you just don't know how rare that is." He continued mouthing her neck and turned her face to kiss her deeply. "But I want you to use that credit," he said low. In her ear, he whispered. "Buy something beautiful and wear it for me tomorrow night. Something in silk, maybe. And take your friend to the spa and the salon. Get your nails done or whatever it is that women like to do in those places. Don't disappoint me, now,"

"I won't, Ray. Th-thank you." Brenda had no idea where her self-will disappeared to when she was with Ray. Her Daddy was certainly a dominant sort of man, but she kept him wrapped right around her little finger. But Ray controlled her as effortlessly as he controlled the rest of his empire.

"I didn't ask you. Are you and your friend here all week?"

Brenda nodded. "We fly back to Atlanta on Saturday morning and then we go back to Georgetown on Monday. Class starts a week from Wednesday."

"I see. So, it's Tuesday evening, and we have four more evenings together ahead of us. It'll have to be enough for now."

She looked at him. "You want to see me every night?"

"Yeah. You act like you're surprised or something. Did you think you were just a one-night stand or what?"

"I didn't know. I didn't want to presume. You didn't say either way."

He shook his head. "You really are one of a kind, Brenda. Give most women what I've given you, and they make assumptions. But not you." Ray narrowed his eyes at Brenda. "Are you scared of me?"

Brenda thought about how to answer this. "Well?" Ray prodded. "You think I'm some kind of psycho or something?"

_Probably_, Brenda thought, but she said, "Ray, I'd be a real idiot if I didn't know you were a dangerous man. Electricity is dangerous too. I'm not scared of it, but I do respect it. I respect you and I've got enough sense not to make assumptions about things that are dangerous."

He raised an eyebrow in the way that made Brenda nervous. "I'm starting to be a little scared of you and your smarts," he said. "But I appreciate respect. Respect is good."

She nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything.

"And you don't have to talk all the time, either. Are you always this quiet?"

"Not hardly," she answered with a grin. "But I didn't figure you'd want to hear me talk about college stuff and people you don't know. And I'm not about to discuss politics or religion with you."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"All kinds. Except for heavy metal. Not crazy about that stuff. But other than that, pretty much everything."

"Even old people music like Sinatra?"

"Sure. Although, like my Mama, I prefer Perry Como."

He laughed at that. "My ma would have loved you for that, no question. She always liked Perry, too." His eyes darkened then, and he kissed her again. When he raised his head, he said, "I like kissing you, Brenda. You taste wonderful. Not like stale cigarettes and too much booze. Fresh. Sweet." He stroked her jawline and kissed her once more. As he brought his mouth down her neck and back to her cheek, he said, "If we're going to have dinner, we'd better do it now. Otherwise, we might not get around to it."

Brenda smiled at him and slid off his lap. "Are we eating here?"

"Yeah. Is that all right?"

"Of course. I just don't know when you go out and when you don't."

He made a face and said, "I'd rather stay home. Eating downstairs is usually for when I have a business meeting. Here, I can choose my company. Or not, as the case may be."

"You're alone a lot." Brenda felt a sudden sympathy for this man.

"Something about the business I'm in," he said. "But you're not my shrink."

"Not trying to be. Just an observation."

Ray gave her another one of those assessing looks. "Sure." But he saw sympathy in her face. Not pity, but sympathy. It made him intensely uncomfortable, so he motioned her into the dining room. "So you do like my place?"

"I do. It's very comfortable."

"I'm at a stage in my life where I like comfort," he answered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. I don't have to answer, though," he said as they seated themselves at the table.

"Where in the world did you find Pauli?"

Ray rolled his eyes and then snickered. "Friend of the family. His dad and my dad were old pals. He's a frickin' train wreck, but he'd die before he'd sell me out. Loyalty like that doesn't come along every day. So, I've kept him around."

"I understand. Sounds like a couple of my daddy's navy buddies."

"You're dad is in the Navy?"

"Was. He's a retired Lieutenant Commander."

"Wow. Officer and everything. So you're a military brat?"

"Only by a little. I was born on a Navy base. Daddy had about ten years to go when I was born. He joined at 18 and got his 20 years in. He went to Officer's Candidacy School and passed. When he retired, we went back to Atlanta. But even then, we were still in Atlanta a lot because that's where my family is, and Daddy was stationed in King's Bay, Georgia the last years he served. So I had a lot more stability than a lot of military kids do."

"You're fortunate."

"I think so."

As they ate, Ray kept asking questions about Brenda's childhood, and she answered them. She got the distinct impression he didn't want her asking him questions, however.

Again, they were sitting on the sofa, eating dessert and Brenda looked over to see Ray watching her again. "Ray, I have to ask. Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because I can't help it. You do strange things to me. Honestly, I'm usually a better date than this. We'd go dancing or see a show. But with you, I just want to keep you all to myself. I don't want other men looking at you like they have a shot at taking you away from the old guy."

As oddly as they were framed, Brenda caught both the compliment and the uncertainty in his words. She smiled at him. "Ray, when I'm going out with a man, he's the one who takes me home. I don't flirt with other men when I'm on a date."

Ray took her hand. "No, I don't think you would." He kissed her fingertips. "So, would you like to go somewhere tonight? We can."

"Not necessarily," she answered. "We can watch a movie or something right here. I'm not picky."

"Most of the women I've been with have been, I can tell you," he replied.

"Like you noticed, I'm not most women."

"No, you are absolutely not." The glitter was back in his eyes, and Brenda had a feeling that TV wouldn't be on the to-do list tonight, either.

Ray stood and drew Brenda up to him. He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. He brought his thumbs to her lips and across them. Standing there, with his hands only on her face, he dipped his head to hers and caught her lips. She didn't know how long they stood so, with Ray kissing her like that. When he broke the kiss, he said, "Brenda, I need you. I need you like I've haven't needed a woman in a long time."

"O.K., Ray." Her voice was soft and sweet and it pushed Ray to the edge of his carefully maintained control.

He put his arms around her and this time, his kiss was almost bruising. It was searing, searching and he lifted her from the ground and started when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her and carried her into the bedroom, where he lay her on the bed and kissed her. She could feel his impatient fingers on the buttons of her blouse and, afraid he was going to rip it, she quickly unbuttoned it for him and started working on his shirt.

"Brenda, your body is so sweet," he said, hoarse, as he felt for her breasts underneath her bra. Finally getting her bra off, he cupped her breasts in his big hands and kissed them as Brenda moaned with the feelings he was firing in her blood. "I can't wait too long for you. Help me out, here." She somehow managed to get her trousers off and Ray had his on the floor. "Damn things," he muttered. "Tomorrow night, I'm meeting you at the door in a frickin' towel."

That was funny and made Brenda smile until Ray found her entrance and guided himself inside. As she whimpered with the feeling, he said, "Were you ready? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll give you a better second time, but I'm about to explode," he panted.

"Take me, Ray. Don't hold back," Brenda encouraged him, arching her hips to meet him.

Ray climaxed with a groan and rolled them to their sides. "Damn. I haven't been that hot since I was in high school. Just give me a couple of minutes to catch my breath and I'll take care of you."

"I'm all right, Ray. We've got all night, don't we?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we do. But I don't want to get all the goodies and you not get a thing. I want you to scream for me again. I admit it's a little selfish, but I want to hear you." And in her ear, he said, "And I surely want to taste you again. That was too good."

"It was pretty good for me, too," Brenda said shyly.

Ray chuckled and moved his mouth back down her body and touched her, suckling on her nipples again, and in a few moments, Brenda was feeling heat wash over her and she stopped thinking. When his fingers entered her, she tensed, but the sensations were so good, she felt something light up inside her, and she climaxed, gasping his name.

* * *

><p>As they ate breakfast, Ray reached across the table to take Brenda's hand. "Tomorrow, you're mine all day, all right? Don't plan anything. I'm takin' the day off and I want to spend it with you. You can even bring your friend with you, but tomorrow belongs to me, O.K.?"<p>

Brenda was a little stunned and Cathy was going to be over the moon. "Sure. Do you have anything in mind about what we can do?"

"Not a clue, but we'll think of something."

"All right. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled at him.

His eyes went completely inscrutable again and he said, "You keep surprising me, Brenda. I always expect you to react like all these other women. But you don't." He quirked an eyebrow. "Makes me wonder if you're so different, or if I've just been with the wrong women."

She grinned mischievously and said, "Maybe it's a little of both."

That got a genuine smile and laugh. "Get outta here, you little Southern Belle flirt, you! I've always heard Southern girls can reel a man in and have him in the boat before he knows what's going on, and I'm starting to believe it. Just that accent messes with a guy's mind."

Brenda chuckled at that and replied, "I've heard something similar at college, believe it or not."

"I'll bet you have. C'mere," he said, scooting back from the table and patting his lap. She rose and went to Ray and sat in his lap. He kissed her and nuzzled her neck and said, "I really shouldn't have done this. You smell so good and you feel so good, and now I'm gonna have a hard on all morning."

"Sorry 'bout that," Brenda answered.

"Yeah, right. But you use that credit, or at least some of it. I'm serious. Silk, remember?"

"I remember, Ray."

He sighed. "I swear, I am not gonna be able to keep my mind on a damn thing today, wondering what you're gonna find to wear."

"We'll see, won't we?" Brenda gave him a sidelong look.

"Stop that or neither one of us is going anywhere this morning." Ray kissed her again. "I'll see you tonight at eight, all right?"

"I'll be here."

As Brenda left the penthouse and made her way to her room, she nearly fell asleep in the elevator. Ray had a way of keeping a girl from getting her beauty sleep. When she got to the room, Cathy was waiting for her update.

"You look worn out, B," she said.

"I am," Brenda answered, as she stretched.

"The good kind of worn out?" Cathy smirked.

Brenda nodded. "Definitely, but I wish he would sleep a little more. I've got stuff to tell you, but it can wait until I've had some rest."

"Yeah, you're dead on your feet. We can talk when you get up," Cathy said.

"Thanks friend." Brenda went to the bedroom area, changed into her regular pajamas, lay down and fell asleep almost immediately.

A couple of hours later, the room phone rang and Cathy answered it. Brenda didn't move. "Hello?" she said.

A delicious male voice purred in her ear. "Hello. Could I speak to Brenda, please?"

Oooooh. This had to be Ray Luca. What a voice. "She's asleep, but I can wake her if you need to speak to her."

"No, I don't want to wake her up. Please take a message for me."

"Sure," Cathy said. Old guy or not, she would be thrilled to hear this voice in her bedroom, for sure.

"This is Ray Luca. Tell her to meet me at nine, and that I'm very sorry, but dinner will have to be on her own."

"Of course, Mr. Luca. I'll be glad to let her know. Thank you for your gifts, by the way. It was very nice of you to think of me."

"You're welcome. If you'll just give Brenda my message, I'd appreciate it."

"No problem. Have a nice day."

"You do the same," he said and ended the call. Wow. Cathy could feel her face turning red just from talking to that man on the phone. Dangerous or not, he certainly had a way with women. Whew.

When she woke, Cathy was watching TV and she said, "Well, I finally talked to tall, dark and dangerous this morning. You didn't even twitch when the phone rang."

Brenda rubbed her eyes. "Ray called? What did he want?"

"To tell you to meet him at nine instead of eight. And dinner's up to us. Oh my Lord. What a voice that man has!"

Brenda grinned. "Yeah. It's pretty good, all right."

"So what did you want to tell me? It's good, right?"

"Yeah, it's good. Well, the first thing he did last night was let me know that he knew I hadn't used any of that credit, and until I sort of pacified him, I think he was just a little pissed off."

"Uh-oh," Cathy said.

"No, not so much. But he did tell me he wanted me to use it to buy something to wear for him tonight. In silk, yet, and for us, that's you and me, to go to the spa and salon and have a day of beauty."

Cathy's eyes widened. "Are you serious? That is so cool!"

"And I'm not through. Tomorrow, he said, I belong to him all day." She gave Cathy a wry look. "And he said I could bring you along. So clear your calendar. You and I are spending the day with Ray Luca tomorrow."

Cathy's eyes were big as saucers and her jaw dropped. She froze a moment and then bounced on the loveseat like a little kid and squealed. "And you didn't want to come to Vegas!" she exclaimed. "'What's interesting in Vegas?' you said. This is so completely awesome!"

Brenda laughed at her friend. She knew her reaction to the news would be volcanic. She wasn't disappointed. "O.K. I concede the point," she said.

"Well, I guess we'd better make a spa appointment, then!"

"Yeah, I hope they're not booked solid."

Brenda and Cathy dressed and went downstairs to the spa. Brenda asked for an appointment for after lunch and the rather snooty receptionist informed her they were booked, but she could put her name on a waiting list.

"Brenda Leigh Johnson," she said.

The receptionist started to write her name down and then saw a note on her desk. She looked up at Brenda, eyes wide. "OH!" she said. "Miss Johnson! Yes, of course! We'll be glad to have you and your friend as our guests today. What time did you have in mind?"

"Three o'clock?" Brenda said.

"Excellent. Here's a list of our services," the woman said, handing Brenda what looked like a restaurant menu. "Please have a seat and look over our offerings, and then you can book the services you'd like."

Brenda was, to use an old term, gobsmacked, but she summoned all the aplomb she could muster and took the list and she and Cathy went to sit on a convenient sofa. When the receptionist disappeared in the back, both started giggling madly.

"My God, does your name have like a gold star beside it or what?" Cathy said.

"Ray must have called down here or something," Brenda answered. "I can't believe this."

"Well, let's look at the list and get ready to be pampered!" Cathy replied.

The mall and restaurants were on a lower level than the spa and when the elevator doors opened, Brenda nearly choked. Ray was in the elevator, but he wasn't alone. Two men in business suits were with him. Cathy was too wide-eyed to say a word, but Brenda nodded pleasantly at the men and stepped inside the car, her friend right behind her.

Ray's eyes were glittering devilishly at Brenda, but she had some practice in maintaining a poker face and managed to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"How do you like my hotel, ladies?" Ray said.

Cathy couldn't even squeak, but Brenda answered, "It's lovely."

"Glad you think so. And my people? They're taking good care of you?"

In her most molasses-thick accent, Brenda said, "Why yes! We just couldn't ask for more!"

"Good to hear it," Ray deadpanned as he shot Brenda a look, but her face was all innocence, the flirt. But, he figured, his clients had probably seeing flirting women before. And like the super smart cookie she was, Brenda acted as though she'd never seen him before. Why couldn't all women be like her, he wondered.

The elevator stopped on their floor and as they all got out, Ray said, "You ladies enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Brenda chirped as she and Cathy walked in the opposite direction. When they got out of earshot, they erupted into giggles yet again.

"I can't believe you were so cool!" Cathy said. "I couldn't say a word!"

Brenda grinned. "Well, after all, I have seen the man naked."

Cathy shivered in delight. "You sure have, you lucky thing! Does he look as good as I think he does?"

"And better, probably," Brenda answered. "Nice hairy chest. And I know he works out."

"Yum, yum. Whatta man!" Cathy said.

"Oh yeah. So you want to eat and shop before we do the spa thing?"

"Sure. Let's hit the Italian place. They've got real pizza."

"Sounds good to me," Brenda answered.

As they ate, they discussed Ray in hushed tones and tossed ideas back and forth on what Brenda might get with that line of credit.

"Silk, huh?" Cathy said. "As in a dress or lingerie?"

"He said silk. He didn't get specific. He did say he was really looking forward to seeing me in whatever I bought, though."

Cathy thought about this for a moment and then grinned wickedly. "I've got it. How about you get something really plain? I mean, makes you look like a librarian. But then, you get some sizzling underwear to go with it. Tell him he has to unwrap the present to see what's inside!"

Brenda's eyebrows went up. "Ooooh. That's good. Really good. How sizzling, though? I don't want trashy. I don't think he'd like that too much."

Cathy tapped her fingers on the table. "Well, let's see. Sizzle without the trash." She mused, then snapped her fingers. "Got it! Go a little retro on him. How about a sexy silk bra with tap pants and thigh-high stockings with high heels?"

"Yes! That's perfect! What color, though? Pink, with black lace, nude stockings and black heels?"

"Under a plain black dress. Oh girl, he'll roll over with his tongue hanging out."

Brenda grinned. "What I'd give to see that!"

"Let's go see what we can find, then," Cathy said. "Since money is absolutely no object here!"

They browsed the stores, and Brenda finally found a perfect dress. The nice thing was, although it looked plain, it could be dressed up for special occasions. She chuckled. She was going back to Atlanta with a lot more than she arrived with in her suitcase. The dress was black and short sleeved, and it wrapped around, surplice style. The skirt hit just below the knees, so it gave absolutely no hint of what kind of underwear might be underneath. It looked downright matronly, until Brenda put it on in the dressing room, and added the mile-high heels she bought. That made it much more interesting.

As she turned in the three-way mirror, looking at the effect of the heels with the skirt, Cathy shook her head. "He's gonna completely freak out."

Brenda nodded. "And I'm going to put my hair in a bun in the back."

"You want to kill the man? I'm just makin' a prediction here. You're not going to get to the bedroom. Not right away."

"That's all right. You want steak for dinner?"

"Why not?" Cathy said.

The spa experience was wonderful, and the massage Brenda got made her feel completely relaxed. She also got a pedicure and a manicure, with what the woman called the French manicure, which she really liked.

Dinner was great, and Brenda and Cathy shared a bottle of good Merlot. But even with a couture dress, silk lingerie, heels, a spa day for two, and the very expensive bottle of wine, Brenda felt she had hardly made a dent in the credit line. Which was all right, she thought. If she ever did have to pay it back, she might be able to.

As Brenda dressed to go to Ray's place, Cathy was teasing her. "You look like you're off to sacrifice yourself to the sex god."

"Oh, hush," Brenda answered.

"Seriously, does Ray have an _actual_ altar, or is it more of an intangible thing? Or would you just consider his bed the altar? And that Pauli dude? Is he like the acolyte? You know, escorts you to the sacrificial bed?"

Cathy was being so ridiculous, Brenda had to laugh. "You're really awful. And I can tell you this much: Pauli doesn't darken the door of that penthouse unless Ray tells him he needs to see him."

"Oh, unless he's summoned, huh?" Cathy cracked.

Brenda snickered. "Something like that."

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall to see Ray Luca's face when you show up in that outfit."

"I'll tell you all about it. Well, part of it, anyway," Brenda said.

"You'd better. Have a good night. But I know you will."

"Yeah. And if I can get some actual sleep, it'll be even better."

* * *

><p>Brenda had practiced walking on the heels most of the evening, so by the time she got to Ray's place, she had mostly stopped teetering and could walk with a degree of confidence. She wore the pendant he gave her, which she knew would please him.<p>

Ray looked a little annoyed when he answered the door. Brenda could tell he must not have been home long since he still wore his white dress shirt, although he did have the sleeves rolled up. She saw his coat and tie tossed carelessly on a chair, very much not in keeping with the usual immaculate look of the place. He motioned her inside without a word, looking like a thundercloud.

He took in her dress, her hair – and then her shoes. Coming back up to her face and severe bun, he said, "What the _hell_? This is what you bought? Brenda, I have had one lousy day, and I was looking forward to seeing you. And you show up like this?"

Hmm. This might have been a miscalculation. But she had no idea Ray's day had been so bad. So, she put one hand on his cheek and stroked his hair with the other. "I am really sorry you've had such a rotten day, hon. But maybe this is better than you think. I got the dress because it can be dressed up or down, and wore it this way to tease you a little. You haven't seen what's underneath it." Her voice was soft and soothing.

His face cleared a little, to Brenda's intense relief, but he growled, "What's underneath? White cotton grandma bloomers?"

"You know, I didn't think of that, but I should have. Any other day it would have been funny. But, why don't you untie the little belt right here and find out?"

He narrowed his eyes just a tad, which made Brenda nervous all over again, but he untied the tie and started unwrapping the dress. "What were you thinking? Early birthday present or something?" he said, his tone a little lighter.

"Something along those lines. So how does my pendant look with this?" She opened the dress and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and turned in front of Ray. When she looked into his eyes again, the familiar gleam was back.

He took her shoulders and started to kiss her, then he felt for the pins in her hair and started taking them out one by one, letting them fall. When her Brenda's hair was down, he ran his fingers through her curls and watched them cascade down her back. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all," he rasped in her ear.

"You like the lingerie?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah," was his short answer. "And you're gonna take it off for me in the bedroom. So get movin'."

Brenda started walking into the bedroom, deliberately swaying her hips as she went. She looked over her shoulder and saw him still standing in the den. "Well, come _on_!" she tossed at him.

"The floor show had better be worth it," he growled.

"Stop being so crabby and come on in here." Brenda didn't know where she got the guts to say something like that to Ray, but it was out and she couldn't take it back, so she turned to look at him. He was getting out of his shirt as quickly as humanly possible and his trousers followed. He went to sit on the bed and Brenda put her hands on his shoulders and said, "You want the lap dance, or just the strip show?"

"Lady's choice," he said.

"Fine by me," she answered and backed up a little. In high school, Brenda had been on the dance team, mostly because she got a P.E. credit for it and didn't have to scream like the cheerleaders. Brenda stood a moment, recalling her favorite move and leaned into a back walkover. When she straightened up, she grinned at Ray, pleased she was still flexible enough to do it- especially in heels.

His eyes were a little wide. "What was that?"

"Back walkover. From dance team. I don't have a pole in here, so I had to do something."

Ray's black mood fell away from him as he smiled at Brenda. "Well, don't stop now," he said.

Brenda reached behind her and unclasped her bra, in that motion that males find eternally fascinating. She slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it aside. Her tap pants were next as she slid them down her hips and they came off. She stood in her stockings and pumps and strolled to the dresser. She sat on top of it and kicked each shoe off. Then she rolled each stocking down her leg and dropped it on the floor. She sat on the dresser, grinning at Ray.

"So?" he said.

"So? You wanted just a strip show. That's what you got." She drew one leg up and rested the heel on the dresser top and hooked her arms around it.

Ray got up, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "You are an evil little cock tease," he said, moving toward her.

"I don't tease. I just gave you what you asked for."

"I should spank you. I really should," he answered, his hands on either side of her on the dresser.

Brenda put her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. "But you won't, now will you?"

"Not right now, since you're behaving yourself," he answered.

"I promise I'll be very good."

Ray shook his head a little. "You're killing me. You know that."

"No, you're fine. And you are. Fine, I mean. Not many men are as handsome as you are, Ray."

"So you're with me for my looks, huh?" Now he was teasing.

"And that magnetic personality of yours."

He pulled her close. "I think you're right. I was just dating the wrong women all those years." He hoisted her up and carried her the few steps to the bed and half threw her into the middle of it. She landed with a giggle that turned to squeals as Ray followed her and goosed her ribs. "Are you ticklish?"

"Yes!" she said as Ray continued to tickle her. "Stop! Please!" she said, breathless.

The tickles abruptly turned into caresses and he kissed her deliciously. "So the hellcat is back to being a little kitten, huh?" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Whatever you want, Ray," Brenda said, stroking his hair. It was beautiful, thick and soft under her hands.

He raised his head to look at her. "Some things I want and will never have. But I'll take what I can have while I can have it." He resumed his kisses, and moved his mouth past her breasts and to her center. She raised her hips to him as he touched her with his mouth.

Brenda had decided this was about the perfect way to have sex. She'd heard it was great, but having never experienced it, was a little skeptical. No longer. She didn't know if Ray was even good at it or not. She just knew it felt better than anything she had ever done with any guy. She moaned and gasped as he seemed to know by instinct exactly what she wanted and needed. Her orgasm was intense and as she caught her breath, she could feel Ray moving to enter her body. As he did, he was telling Brenda explicitly how good she felt and how good she tasted. Even though her body was sated for the moment, his words still made her feel sexy and beautiful. His climax came fairly quickly and as they both curled into each other, Ray said, "I want you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow so we'll go to sleep." For emphasis, he patted her rear end and she giggled.

"Sounds great. I need an entire night of sleep."

"Mm-hmm," he answered. He got up and looking in his dresser, found the boxers and T-shirt she had worn. "Put these on. It's easier for me if you've got some clothes on."

Brenda put on the makeshift pajamas and lay back down. She suspected he knew she was more comfortable in these clothes than naked, but he didn't want to look too much like a mother hen. "Thank you, Ray," she answered. He turned out the lights and slipping on his own underwear, joined her in the bed. Brenda was asleep almost immediately, and to his surprise, he was tired, too. But he was awake a few minutes longer. A shaft of moonlight from the window came in through the drapes and caught Brenda at her throat, where the diamond pendant rested. The stones glittered in the pale light and Ray gently touched her skin in the circle of the pendant. "What do you do to me, Brenda Leigh Johnson?" he said in a hoarse whisper. "What are you doing to me?" He couldn't fathom how this very young woman had worked her way into his blood in three days.

Ray knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with the moonlight coming in, so he eased out of bed and closed the drapes completely. With the light blocked, he made his way back to bed – and to Brenda – and was shortly in deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Blame it on Your Heart

**A/N:** OK! Chapter 3 is up. I'm planning on one more, so enjoy this while you can! Thank you for the kind reviews. I know this story is a little different, but that's what has made it so much fun to write. I'm probably a little easier on Ray than some writers would be, given his ugly past, but even confirmed sinners can find a little redemption. Please R&R and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Crime Story" or "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Blame it on Your Heart<strong>

Ray woke up and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 a.m. What? He had actually slept all night? He couldn't believe it. He couldn't remember the last time he slept the night through without the help of a lot of alcohol. He looked at Brenda, curled up beside him. Maybe it had something to do with her. Ray Luca normally avoided a great deal of self-examination. He knew what he was, so why brood over it? But Brenda Leigh Johnson got to him. Maybe it was her innocence – her unjaded, unspoiled personality. Maybe he was trying to atone for his past sins – and they were numerous. But he couldn't help it. When he looked at her, he felt alive again.

Ray stroked Brenda's arm softly and kissed her cheek. She stirred just a bit and sighed in her sleep. He got up, and when he came back, Brenda had turned over and was looking around, still half-asleep. When she saw him, she smiled. "There you are," she murmured. Ray got back in bed and cuddled Brenda to him.

"Did you think I left you or something?" he said, a smile in his voice.

"I hoped not," she answered, putting her cheek against his chest. "Have I told you how much I like your chest?"

"No."

"Well, I do." With that, she was asleep again.

Ray watched Brenda sleep and wondered once more why he was so drawn to this slip of a girl, and why she would even give him the time of day. She knew who he was and what he had done. Although his business was largely legitimate these days, he knew that, by all rights, he should have been dead or incarcerated in Leavenworth long ago. Only because he was willing to act without conscience was he able to beat the legal rap. And, contrary to all reports, Ray did have a conscience. He just chose to ruthlessly ignore it most of the time. That was the only way he could have done the things he had: drug running, swindling, lying, betrayal, cheating, murder, and even rape. He knew why he didn't sleep. Sleep made him remember. But last night, the memories hadn't come rushing at him, and his only explanation was the woman in his arms. And he couldn't have her. After Saturday morning, she would fly back to Atlanta, this week a memorable page in her mental scrapbook. He would probably never see her again. And she was, in all likelihood, headed to a career in some sort of law enforcement. What incredible irony.

Brenda stirred again and lifted her face to Ray's. "Are you all right?"

"Sure. I was just thinkin'. Did you sleep O.K.?"

"Like a log. I don't think you got up either, did you?"

"Nope. I was beat. It's early yet. You want to go back to sleep?"

Brenda brought Ray's mouth to hers. "I don't think so. You?"

His low chuckle made Brenda's breath quicken. "Nah." His kiss was deep and slow and Brenda twined her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth. His hands went underneath her shirt to find her breasts and she stroked his hair.

"What is it with you and hair, woman?" he teased. "Hair on my chest, hair on my head. You've just gotta touch it."

"I like it," Brenda said. "Your hair is so thick and soft."

He nuzzled her neck in reply and said, "Well, I like your skin. Let me see more of it." He pulled her shirt off and kissed down between her breasts before capturing a nipple in his mouth. Brenda hummed in pleasure, making Ray smile inwardly. He turned to the other breast and his fingers found her core. He stroked her and looked up at her. "You're already wet for me, Brenda."

"I want you. What can I say?" She rubbed her knee against his hardness. "I'd say you're pretty interested in this, too."

"You bet I am. Didn't you know I can't be around you for ten minutes without this happening? If I hadn't already told you that we'd do something today, I'd unplug the phone and keep you in this bed all day." He resumed his attention to her breasts and she squirmed underneath him. "Is that what you want, Brenda? Tell me," he said.

"I want your m-mouth, Ray. Please."

That low chuckle again and Brenda could feel him making his way to her center. Nothing was better than when his mouth touched her. "It's so good. Don't stop," she panted, raising her hips to him. He held her firmly with those big hands and continued until she screamed her climax.

"I love it when you let go for me like that," he said, as he moved to hold her. "And you taste so good."

"I never thought about that," she admitted.

"Well, you do. And you know what? You could return the favor, if you're so inclined," he replied.

Brenda giggled. "I could do that, couldn't I?"

"It would be nice," he answered.

When Brenda had removed his underwear and took him into her mouth, she listened carefully to his murmurs to let her know what he really liked.

"You are too good at that," he said, when he found his own release. "Too good. Do you like doing it?"

Brenda nodded. "I do. More than I thought I would, for sure. I like what it does to you."

"You like turning me into a pile of mush, right?"

She looked up, as if in thought. "Um, yeah. Actually, I do," she answered with a grin.

"You're a piece of work, I'll tell you," he answered. "Suppose your friend – what's her name, anyway? Think she's up yet?"

"Probably. And her name's Cathy."

"That's right. Anyway, you want to go downstairs and see if she's up? If she is, you can call me and Pauli will come by to bring you to where my car is. We'll eat breakfast out somewhere. Oh- and that shopping bag by the dresser is for you."

"Ray, what have you bought me now?"

"Just something you can wear downstairs. And by the way, I'd like to see that black dress again, with a little something to spice it up. See what you can do."

Brenda chuckled. "I'll try."

"But keep the heels. And the stockings."

Brenda grinned at him. "Can I keep the lingerie, too?"

"Definitely," he replied.

She got up and went to the dresser to pick up the shopping bag. She started to take it into the bathroom.

"Where are you going with that?"

"Bathroom," Brenda answered.

"I want to see you put it on."

Brenda shrugged. "All right." She brought the bag to the bed and looked inside. First, she took out a couple of pairs of panties. They were pink cotton bikinis with lace trim. Then, she found a lacy bra, also in pink.

"Put the underwear on," Ray said.

Brenda shook her head. "I swear, Ray. You're a voyeur. You know it?"

He grinned wickedly. "And what do you plan to do about it?"

"Put the underwear on," she answered. He grinned and nodded. So, she donned the panties and bra.

"I still don't understand how women deal with bras. But it's fun to watch you do it."

"Practice," Brenda said, looking into the bag again. She withdrew a beautiful pink sweater with short sleeves and embroidery around the neckline. Then, she found a pair of white denim jeans. "I can't believe you bought me this stuff," she said.

"Let's see how it fits," he answered.

She slipped on the jeans first. They were a perfect fit – to Ray, anyway. Brenda thought they were a tad snug, and hoped they would stretch just a bit as she wore them. The sweater also fit as if it had been made for her and she stepped back. "Well?"

Ray gestured to her to come to him. She did and he kissed her. "Like a spring wildflower. You and Cathy go get ready and give me a call, right?"

"O.K. Ray. See you in a few," she said, packing up her other clothing. Then she looked in the bag once more and saw a pair of white canvas espadrilles. She slipped them on with a grin and put her other things in the bag. She kissed Ray once more. "Thank you. Again."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>Cathy was up when Brenda got to her room. "Hey! Look who's here!" Cathy said. "You don't look like a woman with a sugar daddy or anything!"<p>

Brenda made a face at her friend and dropped the bag on the bed. "At least I got some sleep last night. I don't think he woke up once. That's unusual for him."

"So he should be in a good mood, right?"

"He seemed to be when I left. But you know, Cathy. You never can tell about Ray. He was ill as a hornet last night when I got there. Said he'd had a lousy day, and he wasn't pleased with my sense of humor until he got my clothes off. Would you believe it took a striptease to make him get happy again?"

"Seriously? You're kidding right? Well, you were going to have your clothes off anyway, so why not make it interesting?"

Brenda grinned. "I did a back walkover for him."

"Really? You little vixen, you. I can't think of a single guy who wouldn't want a cute girl in her undies to do that for him."

"Well, put Ray in that group, for sure. He liked it."

"Did he tell you what we were going to do?"

"Other than eat breakfast out, not a word. When you get ready, I'll call him and he's going to send Pauli to escort us to his car. We leave from there."

"Oh, wow. I can't wait for this! Let me go get ready!" Cathy scurried into the bathroom and dressed in record time. When she was ready, Brenda called Ray and they waited for Pauli. He arrived about ten minutes later.

"If you ladies will just come with me," he said. They followed him to the elevators and he pressed the "basement" button. They followed him to an underground parking garage, where Ray waited beside his car: a Jaguar in British racing green.

"Good morning," he said. He extended his hand. "Cathy, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Luca."

"It's Ray. You girls ready to go?"

"Sure," Brenda said. He opened the doors for both of them and then slid into the driver's seat.

"Sharp car, Ray," Brenda said.

"Thanks. I like classic." He pulled out of the garage and into the Las Vegas sunshine. "There's a place outside town where we can eat breakfast. I thought we might drive out to the dam. Either of you ladies ever been there?"

"To Hoover Dam?" Brenda said. "No, neither one of us."

"Good. It's a pretty impressive thing to see."

As they drove, Ray pointed out various spots of interest in town, often with a tidbit about the owner or something else – usually amusing, and frequently scandalous. He kept Brenda and Cathy giggling the whole trip. When they got to the diner to eat, Brenda watched him walk inside. He wore khaki slacks and a navy polo shirt. He didn't look like Ray Luca the mobster, but he certainly commanded attention. It was just the air he wore.

While they ate, Cathy had the chance to see Brenda and Ray interact. The first thing she picked up on was that Ray was extremely protective of Brenda. It wasn't anything she could particularly put her finger on, but it was there, all the same. Second, Brenda was a little nervous around Ray, but it was clear she still wanted to please him. Cathy wouldn't have thought there would be such a strong emotional bond between them so quickly. The other thing Cathy saw was that Ray did not want to be rejected. He wanted Brenda's approval, which Cathy thought was odd. If he were 20 years younger and didn't have that very criminal past, Cathy would have said he would have been an excellent husband for Brenda. He obviously wanted her to be happy, but he wouldn't let her walk all over him, either. It was a fascinating dynamic to observe.

They were indeed impressed by Hoover Dam and took several photos of the structure. It really was amazing. Cathy noticed Ray could hardly keep from touching Brenda, either by taking her arm, or a hand placed lightly on her back, or gently on her shoulder. And Brenda didn't seem to mind.

Back in the hotel, Ray actually kissed Cathy on the cheek and told her he was glad she came along. Brenda got a slightly longer kiss on her lips and he whispered something in her ear and did not follow them off the elevator at their floor.

Cathy turned to Brenda. "I thought I was gonna pass out when he kissed me! Does he always smell that good?"

Brenda nodded. "Always. I asked him what he wore and he said it was some kind of custom blend. Figures. But it's delicious, isn't it?"

"_He's_ delicious! Oh, he's incredible. Are you going to see him again tonight?"

"He said we'd have dinner in the steak house and for you to get Brennan to come with you."

Cathy grinned. "Brennan's not going to believe he gets to have dinner with the boss."

Of course, having dinner with the owner was a different experience than just by themselves. They had the best table, the best service and the best food and wine. They were in a corner booth and Cathy could see Ray lean over to whisper something to Brenda, or to kiss her neck or cheek. Brenda was obviously enjoying the attention, and once in a while when he leaned in like that, she would brush his jaw with her fingertips. As they left, Ray shook hands with Brennan. "You do a good job for me. I appreciate it."

"Thank you Mr. Luca. It's good to work for you." Ray nodded and whispered to Brenda again and headed to the elevators. Brennan looked at his hand. Ray had given him $500. His eyes widened. "Wow. That's my car payment for the next three months!"

"You said he was a good employer," Cathy said.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" He looked at the cash again and shook his head. "Well, you just never know with Mr. Luca."

Brenda left Brennan and Cathy to say good night and she went back up to her room. Lot of good it had done her, she laughed. She'd only spent two nights in it. And it was Thursday. Only two more nights in Ray's arms. She sighed. It had been a memorable spring break, for sure. The most memorable of her life up until now, and probably for her entire life.

She was brushing her hair out and trying to decide what to wear. Cathy came in and said, "Brennan was thrilled with that bonus."

"I would be too," Brenda answered.

"No doubt. What time are you supposed to be back up in the den of sin?"

Brenda giggled. "Stop it. But he said by ten."

"Well, I have to say he showed us a good time, huh?"

"I'd say so," she agreed.

"I'll have to write the date down for this week, Brenda. It's been some kind of ride."

Brenda smiled. "No argument there." She picked up her purse.

"See you in the morning. Have fun!" Cathy said.

"Definitely," Brenda said with a grin.

* * *

><p>When Ray opened the door, Brenda was a little shocked. He had made good on his word and wore only a towel. He looked at her and said, "What? I told you this was what I was gonna do. I was tired of wanting you and having to get completely undressed. Besides, I've got a bubble bath going and I know you'd love to soak for a little while, right?"<p>

"How did you know, Ray?"

"Some things, I know. There's a robe waiting on you in the bedroom. I'll meet you in the bathroom." He turned and headed in that direction. So, Brenda went to the bedroom, undressed, and looked for the robe. It was hanging on the closet door. It was a beautiful lavender satin. Brenda shook her head and donned it and went into the bathroom. Ray was testing the water temperature in the huge garden tub. He looked at her in the robe. "I thought that would be gorgeous on you."

"Thank you, Ray. It's beautiful."

"_You're_ beautiful. The water's perfect."

Brenda nodded and slipped out of the robe. She stepped into the tub, Ray's hand helping her. She got comfortable on one of the seating areas and sighed. "This does feel wonderful."

Ray got in beside her and said, "Yeah, it's good. Works the stiffness out of my old joints."

"They're not that old."

"They feel like it. But being around you makes me feel a lot younger."

He put his arm around her shoulders. "Did you have a good time today?"

"I did, thank you. How about you?"

"Yeah. I surprise myself sometimes. I forget that I can have fun, occasionally.

Brenda leaned her head into his shoulder. "You should have fun more often, Ray. It's good for you."

"Did I not tell you that you're not my shrink?" he answered, but his tone was teasing.

"I know. That's just a little friendly advice, is all."

"If I want advice, I'll write Dear Abby," he countered.

"Stop being a grouch. I thought you said you had a good time."

Ray chuckled. "I did. So I'm just a grouchy old man?"

"Grouchy, occasionally. Old? No."

"I'm old enough to be your dad," he answered.

"Yeah, but you're not my dad. For one thing, you've got a heck of a lot more hair," Brenda said. "And you and Sean Connery are about the same age, and he's still sexy! So are you."

"I've got more hair than he has, too," Ray mused.

Brenda laughed. "You sure do. So stop grousing about how old you are. Goodness."

"Since when did you decide you could give the orders around here?" He was still teasing, fortunately.

"I didn't. I just don't like hanging out with Oscar the Grouch, that's all."

"I see. Well, you've just got one more day to hang out with him."

"I know. Don't remind me."

Ray looked at Brenda. "You'll miss me?"

"Sure I will. You've managed to worm in under my skin."

Ray pulled Brenda out of her spot to sit across his lap and he kissed her deeply. "I've had a lot of women in my life, but there's something special about you, Brenda," he said when he broke the kiss.

"Ray, have you ever been married?" Brenda didn't know what possessed her to ask, but it was out before she could stop it.

"Yeah. She died a long time ago, when I was still in Chicago. Idiot ran a red light and rammed right into the car she was in. She was six months pregnant." His eyes went dead again as he said it.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea. I wouldn't have asked if I'd known."

He kissed her hair. "It's O.K. You couldn't have known, and I mean, I'm just surprised you haven't asked before now." He tipped her chin up to kiss her again and the light in his eyes flared. "You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long, long while."

"Is that a good thing?" she whispered against his mouth.

"Yeah. A really good thing." He reached to cup a breast and the other hand held her mouth closer to his. "If I didn't have a couple of appointments tomorrow, I wouldn't let you out of this place. We'd spend all day in bed."

"Well, we've got right now," Brenda answered.

"So we do." He kissed down her neck and said, "So now we're relaxed, let's get all hot and sweaty again."

Brenda sighed at his touch, then pulled away so she could get out of the tub.

"Where you going?"

"To the bedroom. Where else?"

"What's the matter with where we are?"

Brenda looked sharply at him. "Good way to end up with a sore back. I'd rather be on a nice, soft mattress." She hopped out of the tub before Ray could stand up, and was toweling off. She slipped on the satin robe and started for the bedroom.

"Come back here!"

Brenda turned to face Ray. He didn't look terribly happy, but something reckless took her over and she shook her head. "Nope. Bedroom."

Ray scrambled to get out of the tub and Brenda scurried into the bedroom, wondering if she had just screwed up in a bad way. But the worst he would do would be to kick her out – she thought. He appeared in the doorway, looking like a thundercloud. Brenda lay on the bed, looking like something from a painting. He was on top of her in a second, hands on either side of her. "What was that all about?"

Brenda reached up to stroke his sides and back. "Ray, hon, I didn't want to have sex in the tub. What's wrong with that? Does it have to be what you want, always?"

He sighed. "Not always, I don't guess. Just most of the time."

Brenda smiled at him. "I know, most of the time. Make love to me, Ray. Time's a-wasting."

Ray kissed her neck and earlobes and went back to her mouth. As he kissed the other side of her throat, she heard his barely audible whisper, "Why is time always running out on me?" Something about it made Brenda hold him closer to offer whatever comfort she could, even if it was only her willing body.

* * *

><p>Friday was a strange day. Brenda woke up alone. She knew Ray had an early meeting, so that wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was the feeling of something around her neck. She put her hand up. It was obviously a pearl necklace. She put on her bathrobe and took the necklace off to examine it. She gasped. The pearls were a gorgeous peachy pink, perfectly matched, and with a stunning ruby and diamond clasp. There was no telling how much these cost. The box lay next to her purse on the dresser and the card inside said, "To match your skin." Wow. She dressed slowly and went into the living area. She found another shopping bag and card. "Use some of that credit, how about it?" it said.<p>

She and Cathy had breakfast at the buffet and walked out feeling totally stuffed. They lay by the pool for a while and Brenda insisted on buying Cathy the bikini she had wanted in the mall. Brenda really wanted to get something for Ray, but what did you get for the man who owned the mall? She looked around for something different and finally found it. In a gift shop, she spotted a silver fortune cookie. The shop would engrave a silver strip with a brief saying. Brenda bought it and had the strip engraved, "Remember me. I'll remember you." The strip slid into the cookie and Brenda thought it was perfect.

Brenda also stopped by the jewelry store. She found a pearl pin and earrings that matched her necklace beautifully and she bought them. They and the necklace would be lovely with the black silk dress. A set of black lace lingerie for herself, and a set of lingerie for Cathy completed her purchases, even if they still didn't eat up all the credit.

As Brenda surveyed all the items she accrued on the trip, she said, "I can't show half of this to Mama and Daddy. They know I can't afford this stuff."

"No, but you can wear it all back at school!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I can. It's gonna be tough to get my mind back on school after all this."

"I can only imagine. From mistress of the mob boss back to lowly college student," Cathy cracked.

Brenda rolled her eyes, but then sighed. "I'm going to miss him, Cathy. I can't believe it, but I am."

"I know you will, B. Bet the frat boys won't even look interesting anymore, will they?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Shane Carpenter wishes he could do what Ray Luca can do."

"He'll just find another freshman girl and break her heart," Cathy quipped.

"Let him," was Brenda's reply.

* * *

><p>As the big jet flew eastward to Atlanta, Cathy slept, but Brenda thought about her week. The night before, Ray had loved the dress with the pearls and their lovemaking had been well, Brenda would call it desperately tender. He had told her over and over how beautiful she was and how much he loved her body. Before she fell asleep for the night, she thought she might have heard him whisper, "I love you," but it might have been a lucid dream. They had a mostly silent breakfast the next morning and Ray insisted on having his limo take them to the airport. He had kissed her tenderly good-bye and closed the door behind her. Brenda had left his gift where he would find it after she was gone.<p>

She was glad to see her parents. She had missed them, and missed her Mama's cooking, but something inside her wished she could have stayed in Las Vegas. She felt lonely in bed that first night not being in Ray's arms, and Georgetown looked absolutely boring, when before, it had been exciting. The boys were completely uninteresting and her disinterest drove them crazy. She and Cathy told their friends a bare bones version of their adventure, but named no names. Brenda turned to her courses with a distracted mind. That was the quarter she made a B-minus in history and had to try to explain to her Daddy why she couldn't keep her mind on her work. She missed Ray.

Ray found the small box in his closet after Brenda left. He opened it and read the engraved strip inside the silver fortune cookie. He shook his head. As if he could forget Brenda, with the sun in her hair, fire in her eyes, skin like satin and a soft Southern accent that drove him to distraction. Letting her go had been nearly impossible, but he had to do it.

For the next several weeks, he was ill-tempered and even Pauli had enough and told him he was taking a few days off. Ray, alone in his luxurious penthouse, could throw parties from here to the apocalypse, and it wouldn't fill the unaccustomed ache he had for a woman. He wasn't supposed to ache for women, and the petite blondes Pauli brought around were not Brenda. No one was. He missed Brenda.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion and Redemption

**A/N:** So, in spite of my best efforts, this story simply would not end in four chapters. So there will be five. Hope you're still enjoying it. I certainly am! Please R&R, won't you? Let me know I'm doing this right? Thanks! And continued thanks to LF for her wonderful encouragement!

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Crime Story" or "The Closer."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Reunion and Redemption<strong>

**Las Vegas, September, 1991**

Brenda was half asleep when the cab she was sharing with three other co-workers stopped at their hotel. She looked up. The Pellegrino. Oh God, they were at Ray Luca's hotel. Brenda shook her head. Only "the Company" would book their people at a hotel owned by one of America's most notorious mob bosses. It figured. But she hadn't heard anyone was actively pursuing Ray for anything, so she supposed it was probably a quid pro quo for information or some other "favor" Ray had done for them. The intelligence game made for strange bedfellows.

Well, Brenda would do everything she could to stay out of sight. She had a feeling that, if Ray had even a clue she was at his place, he would track her down. She hadn't seen him since that memorable week six years earlier when he had really taught her the meaning of being with a man. She still wore the jewelry he gave her, and her black silk dress was one of her favorite evening ensembles. And once in a while, on her birthday perhaps, or maybe for Christmas, she would get a single peach rose delivered to her door, anonymously. But she knew the sender. And she really couldn't afford to let The Company know she had a relationship with him, even six years ago, while she was still a college student. They might anyway – one could never tell – but she wasn't going to give them a reason to reprimand her.

Although she was divorced from the creep, Brenda still used her married name. Less chance of Ray finding out she was there. And after all, she would be in meetings and training sessions all day, so it's not as if she would be in a place where he would normally be present.

As she and her colleagues made their way across the marble lobby to check in, Brenda suddenly felt her spine prickle. She quickly scanned the lobby, as if she were admiring the décor. Then, she saw him, talking to men in business suits. Only he had stopped talking and was looking right at her. She didn't acknowledge him, but instead, continued to the desk. Dammit. She'd been spotted. She knew he was going to come looking for her. Of all the hotels in Vegas, why had they been booked here?

Ray had been idly watching the delegation from the CIA come into the hotel and other than noting their presence, was set to ignore them. Then, he saw a small figure, pulling her rollaboard behind her, just like all the others. Only she wasn't all the others. Her hair was pulled back, but her ponytail was still in curls, and she had taken her sunglasses off – they were still in her hand. As she walked, she turned her head and her eyes lit on him for the briefest second, but then she moved on. He remembered every curve of her body as though he had said goodbye to her last week, and not six years ago. Her eyes told him she was not the innocent he had known, but now she was infinitely more desirable. And she was with The Agency.

Ray excused himself from his associates and went to the security office. He got on the phone to the reservations center and quickly got Brenda's name. Married name, it sounded like. Oh, well. He didn't see a ring on her slim hand, so he had hopes. A short conversation, and he thought he had a plan.

When Brenda checked in, the clerk pulled her name up on the computer system and said, "Ms. Corbett, I hope you don't mind, but you're not in a room near the others. We were just so booked up. I hope that's all right."

"That's fine," Brenda answered and shrugged at her co-workers. She was the only female on this particular trip, so it made sense that she should have her own room. The clerk handed her a key card and she thanked the woman and made for the elevators. She looked at the number. She was on the 20th floor. If she remembered correctly, that was one of the exclusive "club" floors. She tapped the card on her finger. Dear Lord, but Ray Luca was a fast worker. She saw him 20 minutes ago and already, he was "arranging" things. Well, it wouldn't do to make a fuss. That would only draw more attention. So, sighing, she got off the elevator and found her room. She opened the door and her jaw dropped. The place was palatial. Wasn't it just like Ray to do this? There was even a fruit and cheese tray on the table and a selection of designer chocolates. And a single peach rose in a vase. That stinker! Well, when you owned the place, you got things done, she knew. She shook her head and popped a chocolate into her mouth. It was delicious, but then, she hadn't expected anything else.

* * *

><p>She unpacked a few things, put her toiletries in the enormous bathroom – with a whirlpool tub – and sighed again. She was on her own for the next four hours or so, until the "welcome" cocktail party and dinner at six. Still, she wasn't going to do anything that might put her under someone's microscope. A knock came at her door. Who in the world?<p>

Brenda looked through the peephole. It was Pauli. She sighed and opened the door. "Hello, Pauli," she said. "It's nice to see you again. It's been a long time."

He grinned good-naturedly. He looked older, but still wore that same ridiculous pompadour. "And you. It has been a long time. Ray asked me to find out when you might be free."

"Not this evening, I'm afraid. I have a dinner and my presence is mandatory. If he has a few minutes this afternoon, I can see him any time before about five-thirty or so." She knew she'd have to see him at least once. Otherwise, he was apt to walk into the middle of a training session and drag her out. And that wouldn't do at all.

"I'll give him the message," Pauli said, and he walked off.

Brenda closed the door and sighed again. This was turning out to be more complicated than she had imagined. So, she went to the bathroom and combed the tangles out of her hair and brushed her teeth. She had a feeling Ray would appear sooner rather than later. And sure enough, she had hardly wiped the toothpaste from her mouth when she heard a knock. Her peephole told her who it was – which she knew anyway – and she opened the door. "Come in, Ray," she said.

As soon as he was in the room and she had closed the door, he took her by the shoulders, turned her around, and was kissing the very breath out of her. His mouth was instantly demanding, one hand was twined in her hair and the other was like a steel band across her back. He moved to her neck and throat and he immediately sought out that little spot underneath her ear that always made her moan. It didn't fail him this time, either, as he felt the tension finally leave her body, and she molded herself to him.

"You feel even better than I remember, Brenda Leigh," he whispered in her ear.

"Ray, please. Isn't this a little sudden?" she managed to say.

"No," was his short answer and he brought his mouth to hers again, this time with the melting tenderness she had learned to associate with him when he made love to her. His tongue held all the expertise it always had, and his body felt as strong as when he had first kissed her. He broke the kiss and held her away from him for a moment. "Put out the 'do not disturb' sign," he said.

"Ray, I..." her voice trailed off at the look in his eyes.

"If you can look in my eyes and tell me you don't want this, that you don't want to see me, I'll leave. Otherwise, put the damn sign on the door."

Brenda gazed into the eyes that could convince her to do almost anything and said, "I could tell you, but you know it would be a lie." She went to put the sign on the outside door handle and turned back to him.

He went to her again and took her shoulders. "I've cleared my afternoon. And why didn't you tell me you were going to be staying here?"

"I didn't know where we were staying until the cab pulled up at the front door. And Ray, you have to know that I can't let on that you and I have a – history. It could jeopardize my career!" Brenda was flustered. She wanted to make her predicament clear to Ray – but not as much as she wanted him to take her in his arms again.

"Why do you think I had you in this room? It's only two floors down from my place, and about twelve above the rest of the Agency herd. How long will you be here?"

"Five days, four nights."

Ray pulled her close again. "Those nights belong to me, Brenda. Your days may belong to the feds, but the nights are mine."

Brenda really looked at Ray for the first time. He hadn't changed much. Still a big, powerful man. More gray in his hair than black now, and a few more lines in his face, but nothing had changed about the way he held her. "Ray, I can't promise that. You know this."

"You can promise me that. Brenda, you've walked in my dreams for six long years. I haven't slept a single night through since you left. I wake up, wondering why you're not lying next to me. I know if I could just kiss you and touch your skin, smell your perfume, I could sleep."

Brenda was dumbfounded. She realized what it must cost this man to admit such a thing. "But Ray, really. Why me? I was a silly girl when we met."

"Who can answer a question like that? We can discuss philosophy later. Right now, if you don't start taking clothes off, I'm ripping them off. And I'm not kidding."

Brenda pulled her top over her head and said, "Shouldn't a guy your age have slowed down just a little?" Her voice was teasing.

Ray pulled her close and started unfastening her bra. "When you're around, my body forgets how old it is, all right?"

Some little imp of devilment in Brenda prompted her to ask, "So what does it remember?"

"How you squeal when I do this," and he goosed her ribs. Her squawk was most satisfying. "And how you moan when I do this," and he bent to take a nipple in his mouth. "Need any more convincing?"

"Not really, no," Brenda said. She started unbuttoning Ray's shirt and smoothed her hands up his bare chest. It felt so good – like a man's chest should feel, in her opinion. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders. He still looked incredible.

Ray brought her to his chest, feeling her skin against his. "You can't imagine how much I've missed your skin. It's like satin. And nothing in the few dreams I had while I got a little sleep could match your skin." He kissed her neck and left tiny nips on her throat. "God, Brenda, I have missed you. I never knew I could miss anyone like I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ray. So much. It was like everything was in shades of gray for the longest time." This time, her hands were no longer tentative as they found the fastening of his slacks and she eased them off his hips. "You're still the sexiest man I've ever seen." She stroked him with more experience six years later, and he drew in a sharp breath. She undid her own jeans and let them fall.

"Remember when I said you were ungodly beautiful? You still are. And I want you as much now as I did then."

Brenda took his hand. "Then come on, Ray." She led him to the bed and turned the spread back. She lay down and patted the mattress. "Let's do some remembering."

Ray thought he must have been granted some kind of cosmic reprieve to be able to make love to this woman one more time. He pulled her body to his and kissed her, his hands going to her breasts to caress them into an arousal as needy as his own. Brenda did have a little more experience, he could tell. She was willing to take the lead in some things, like when she moved one of his hands to her center, kissed him and said, "Touch me, please."

Brenda thought she remembered the fire that Ray could start in her blood. But her memories were only pale recollections compared to the real thing, though. Maybe it was hotter this time, because of their absence from each other. As she held on to his wonderful body, she remembered that longing and heat he could stoke inside her.

As Ray touched Brenda, he could hardly control himself. He wanted her like he had never wanted anyone in his life. He slid inside her body and she welcomed him. "I've dreamed about this too, Ray," she gasped.

"Come apart for me again, Brenda. Let me hear you scream," he growled. "You don't know how I've wanted to be inside you." They established a remembered rhythm and it wasn't long before Ray could feel the friction build to an unbearable crest and he held himself in check long enough for Brenda to scream her climax and he found his release.

A little later, Brenda nuzzled Ray's chest. "Some things never change. You can still get me out of my clothes faster than any other man ever could."

She felt his chuckle rumble and he said, "You didn't register under your name. Is that Agency policy, or what?"

"No, I'm divorced."

"How long were you married?"

"Eighteen months. Long enough," she answered.

"Who was stupid enough to let you get away?" he said.

"Better question: why was I stupid enough to marry the jerk?" Brenda replied. "I thought that divorce never would go through. And you'd think, considering who I work for, that harassing me might be a bad idea. I had to move and change my phone number. At least I could get that done. But he's found me again and started that crap all over. I am so _tired_ of it!" About the time the words left her lips, Brenda realized she told the one man she shouldn't have told. Hadn't four years with The Company taught her anything? But Ray –well, he was different. For some reason, her Agency training didn't kick in when she was around him. With Ray Luca, she was still a total marshmallow. But something inside her liked not being on guard around someone all the time. He should have been the last person in the world she felt safe with, but in his arms, Brenda felt utterly secure.

"I'll castrate him," was Ray's succinct reply.

"No, Ray. It's all right. I'll get another restraining order."

He growled, "No, you won't have to. God knows I can't do much for you, but I can make sure that little asshole never bothers you again."

"Alive and in one piece, Ray, with nothing missing. I'm serious. The people I work for are really good at solving puzzles. I don't want you in legal trouble, and I don't want to have to answer to a board of inquiry. They're not fun."

Ray's arms tightened around Brenda. "All right. Alive, and in one piece. But there's nothing that says I can't arrange to have the living shit scared out of him."

"I can live with that," she said. "As long as that's all that happens." She resolutely clamped down on the desire to spill out how poorly she had been treated: the verbal and emotional abuse that finally escalated to physical, until she chased him out of the house with her grandmother's cast iron frying pan. If Ray knew any of that, it would be like signing her ex's death warrant. She doubted he'd live out the week. Ray had connections that were even more efficient than The Company's.

"Brenda, are you nearly asleep on me?"

"You wore me out. Four hours on a plane and then the kind of good loving you give me? Exhausting." She yawned.

Ray fiddled with his watch. "I set the alarm for five-fifteen."

"You tired, too?"

"I need to sleep. When I've got you, I sleep." He could already feel true relaxation stealing over him and he was nearly dozing, himself. Brenda fitted her body into his and, feeling more content than she had in a long time, slept too.

* * *

><p>Ray woke up in a satisfied haze and wondered if he was still dreaming as he barely opened his eyes to the incredible vision of Brenda in tiny black satin panties, a lacy black garter belt, stockings and a black satin bra. She was standing in front of the mirror, applying makeup. She looked over her shoulder at him. "You awake? Did you have a good nap?"<p>

"Mmm. Yeah. What time is it?"

"Almost five. I woke up a little early. I don't know how long this dinner will last, so I don't know if I'll be free after or not."

"What are you wearing with that?"

"I think you'll like it," she answered, and stepped into her mile-high heels. As she walked across the room to her suitcase, Ray could feel his body stirring again at the sight. She shook out a dress and put it on. It was black and hugged every curve of her body. She drew out the strand of pearls he gave her and put it on, along with her pearl earrings. Her hair, she pulled into a loose updo, with a few tendrils loose.

Ray sat up and stretched. "You'd better be free because I really want to take that dress off you. Have any of those Agency wonks tried to go out with you?"

Brenda shrugged. "You know, they really do discourage dating in the ranks. Creates a lot of complications."

He grinned evilly. "I'll bet every guy in your department has a permanent hard on with you around. What do you do, anyway?"

"I'm an analyst and interrogator."

Ray slowly shook his head. "I'm so glad you don't work for the FBI. If you were interrogating me, I'd tell you everything I knew. One look down the front of your dress and I'd sing like a canary."

Brenda laughed. "Oh, Lord, Ray. Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous, huh? Oh, babe, you just don't know, do you? One look at that rack and that sweet little ass, and they're history. If you lick your lips, all those guys can think about is how that mouth would feel on their skin. Know how I know? Because that's what you do to me."

She went to Ray and stroked his face. "You just don't know how good you are for my ego, hon."

"Humph. It's the truth. When you go to that dinner, sway that caboose in front of one of those suits and see how quick he goes to get you a drink. Lick your lips and watch him sweat. They don't need to use torture to get answers from the bad guys. They've got you."

"I'd kiss you, but I'd have to redo my lipstick." She paused. "And I'd be late. So, why don't you get dressed and if I get out of this at anything like a decent hour, I'll call you?"

Reluctantly, Ray slid off the bed and found his clothes. Brenda watched him dress. He still could turn any female's head. "Yeah, call me. Even if it's an indecent hour. _Especially_ if it's an indecent hour," he said with a sly grin.

"_You're_ indecent, is what you are, you devil."

Ray chuckled. "Sticks and stones," he answered. He dropped a kiss behind Brenda's ear, so as not to muss her hair or makeup and left her room.

Brenda sat down in one of the armchairs and sighed. Having Ray Luca in her life was like the aftermath of a tornado. He turned everything upside down and nothing was the same after. All you could do was hang on and ride it out.

* * *

><p>The cocktail hour was the usual, boring affair. People who intensely disliked each other were pretending civility and these things were always strained.<p>

"So who is he, Brenda?" A woman's voice startled Brenda out of her reverie.

"Elaine! I didn't know you were coming to Vegas." "Elaine" was Elaine Donahue, a senior analyst and supervisor. She was one of Brenda's mentors.

"Oh, they decided I needed to talk about photographic evidence. And Elaine has given that talk one too many times, and Elaine is tired of it. However, a trip to Vegas was a welcome distraction. I repeat, who is he, Brenda?"

"What 'he' are you referring to?" Did Elaine somehow know about Ray?

"The 'he' you were thinking about just now. Only a sexy man can put that look on a woman's face, Brenda. You were a thousand miles away. Now who is he? Not one of these yahoos, I hope?" she said, gesturing around the room.

Brenda laughed. "Elaine, you're the eternal optimist. As if I'd be thinking about a man these days. I've had quite enough of them, thank you. Certainly not any of my co-workers, for sure."

The older woman scrutinized Brenda, but this girl had always been able to dissemble with the finesse of an agent with 25 years in the field. "I can't say why I don't entirely buy it, but I don't. Something about the look in your eyes. Like you've recently had a delicious interlude with a clandestine lover."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Elaine! You and your imagination." How had she hit it so squarely on the nose? Because she was Elaine, that's why. "While a delicious interlude sounds wonderful, considering what's been going on in my life lately, this place doesn't look much like 'The Love Boat' to me."

Elaine shrugged. "Maybe not. But if your mysterious lover has a sexy friend, send him my way, would you?"

"Sure, Elaine. Will do." Brenda felt the best way to allay Elaine's suspicious was to just play along.

At least the food at the dinner was delicious. Of course, Ray wouldn't have anyone in his hotel who couldn't cater a first class meal. No rubber chicken here. But something about what Ray had said to Brenda lingered in her mind. She was seated across from a fellow analyst. She didn't particularly like him, but figured he was as good a guinea pig as anyone. So, when she knew he was looking at her, she very deliberately licked her lips, without seeming to notice him. Suddenly, he looked like his collar was too tight, and Brenda grinned inwardly. This was a tactic to file away for future reference. He even tried to get her to come to his room after dinner, but she politely declined.

* * *

><p>When Brenda got back to her room, it was obvious Ray had been on the phone again. A bottle of champagne was in an ice bucket on the table, along with a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries. Oh, good grief! Before Brenda called Ray, she checked the phone. Sure enough, a little module had been placed on the bottom of the phone so The Company could keep up with their people. Brenda shook her head and removed the module. She called Ray. He answered immediately. "Yeah."<p>

"Hi. This is your answering service," she said, teasing in her voice. "There's a situation that requires your personal attention. Can you come to see about it?"

"Be right there," he half-growled in her ear and hung up.

Well, Brenda thought, that ought to be good for something. In less than five minutes, he was at her door. She opened it and he came in with a wicked grin on his face. "My personal attention, huh? Yeah, this qualifies." He kissed her and Brenda once again took the opportunity to run her fingers through his thick hair. "I'm glad you didn't take that dress off."

"And deprive you of the pleasure? Not hardly."

Ray sat on the loveseat in the room and patted his lap. "C'mere." Brenda grinned. Some things didn't change.

"How about I open this champagne first? Oh — it's been opened. Well, I'll pour us each a glass," she said, and suiting actions to words, handed Ray a flute then poured one for herself. She sipped it and smiled. "It's delicious. But I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

He chuckled. "How was the dinner?"

She rolled her eyes. "Boring. Nothing unusual there. The food was wonderful, though."

"It should be. I pay those people enough to make it good."

"They did a great job. The servers were good. Everything except the company was just like it should have been."

Ray nodded in satisfaction. "I didn't open this place to be some fleabag joint. I wanted it to be a four-star establishment. That's how businesses stay open."

"No doubt. Looks like you may be getting some competition, though. I hear they're going to demolish some of the old places and build really upscale hotels."

He shrugged. "Vegas will get enough extra tourists in that it won't matter. And besides – I've already got the rep for having a great place. They'll have to build one. I keep The Pellegrino updated so I'm not too worried."

"So did you see yourself doing this when you were still in Chicago?"

Ray thought about that for a moment. "Dunno. I knew I wanted to be successful, but I didn't think about being in the ownership business. It's been a lot of work, but this is my thing. I built this place from the ground up and I'm proud of it."

Brenda had ensconced herself on his lap and she kissed him softly. "You should be proud of it. The Pellegrino is a beautiful hotel and I'm thinking the new hotels are going to be using your blueprint for success. Wait and see."

Ray set his glass aside and put his arms around Brenda. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve that you should look twice at me."

Brenda put her cheek to his. "We all deserve a little redemption, Ray."

"You know where I've been, Brenda – what I've done. Don't you hate me a little for not being in jail, for being successful instead?"

"For what? Doing the same thing the Wall Street people do – only more directly? At least you're giving people employment and treating them well. You're not putting them on the streets."

"So you think I'm trying to atone for my past?"

"Maybe. I can't say. I know a lot of people are better off because you've been a good employer. Surely that's worth something."

"What if I told you I'm a good employer because it makes good business sense, not because I particularly care about the people?"

"Is that the case?"

"It probably used to be."

Brenda placed her glass on the table too, and put her hands on the back of Ray's neck and scratched his nape gently. She knew he loved that. He closed his eyes at the feel of her fingernails, lightly raking his skin, and he sighed.

"Ray, hon, I think you've changed in a lot of ways over the past say, twenty years or so, and for the better. I think we've all done things we regret, or know we should have done differently. Now, your employees have a good, safe, secure place to work. You could make more money if you didn't do that, but you do it anyway."

"Absolution," he said with a small laugh.

"In here, anyway," she answered and followed it up with a kiss that quickly turned passionate.

Ray slid his hand up the hem of her dress, to her stocking top and caressed the bare skin. Brenda shivered and slipped her fingers underneath his collar where she could feel the sinews in his neck and shoulders. She unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt and lowered her hands underneath the fabric so she could touch his chest. She turned so she had her knees on either side of his and finished unbuttoning his shirt. She kissed his chest, loving the way it made his breath quicken, especially when she swirled her tongue around his nipples.

He hiked her skirt hem up and ran his fingers up her inner thighs, expecting to find the barrier of her panties. Instead, he just found – her. He looked at her and she gave him a slow wink. "Surprise," she said, touching her forehead to his.

"Witch," he answered and he gently stroked her, feeling her heat and her moisture that was for him. Still for him. Brenda's hands were busy with his trousers and she had them undone quickly and had his shorts down partially. She eased herself down on to him and closed her eyes at the feel of him inside her. There was still no one like him. She leaned forward to kiss him.

"Is this what you wanted?" she whispered.

"With you, this is always what I want. Oh God, Brenda, I have missed you too damn much. You feel too good."

"So do you Ray." Brenda started moving carefully, easily on top of him, and listened to his broken breath as she rocked back and forth, creating the satisfying heat that had made her dream of his body for weeks after she got back to Georgetown. His body was so strong. She increased her pace and knew Ray was close.

Ray was watching Brenda's face intently, and the play of passion and wanting across it increased his desire for her exponentially. Being with _him_ was firing that passion in her blood. She was all heat and light and when she dug her fingers into his shoulders, the pain and the pleasure crashed over him and he climaxed with a rasping moan. There were no rational explanations for what this woman did to him. The most skilled woman he ever had still didn't make him feel what Brenda made him feel.

She smiled at him. "All better now?"

"Yeah, but I need to take care of you, too."

"I'm fine."

"Maybe, but I want to make you scream again. How are the strawberries, by the way?"

"Don't know. I didn't try them before you got here." Somehow, she managed to reach to the table and snagged two berries and ate one. "They're great. Have one," she said, feeding it to him.

Ray's eyes were nearly glazed over. Here was this incredible woman, still joined to his body, feeding him a chocolate-dipped strawberry. He would carry the memory until the day he died, he knew. He held her fingers to his mouth and sucked the strawberry juice from them. He reached to her back and found the zipper of her dress. He unzipped it and pulled it over her head. Then he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. Now, she was straddling him in her garter belt, stockings and heels. And if it threw his back out for a month, he was carrying her to bed just like she was. He supported her with his arms and stood up slowly. He managed to get her to the bed, where he sat her down and finished undressing.

He knelt in front of her and took her shoes off, and then, keeping his eyes locked to hers, unfastened the garters from her stockings and started rolling them down her legs. He followed his hands with his mouth and kissed a trail along the curve of her calves. When he paused to lick and nip at the backs of her knees, she squirmed, but his hands held her steady. He unhooked her garter belt and removed it.

"Seems like I remember you giving me this treatment once," he said, making his way back up her legs, tonguing a path up her inner thighs, giving the tender flesh soft bites and making Brenda go crazy with wanting and need and heat. He made his way to her center, and she fell back on the bed, moaning. His tongue was everywhere and he was clearly enjoying this. He loved her until she screamed again for him, her whole body shuddering and trembling. Ray crawled on the bed, and pulled Brenda's still shaking form to him, whispering to her and telling her she was beautiful. Then, he got up, slipped his boxers on and found Brenda's pajamas. He brought them to the bed and tenderly helped her put them on. He turned out the lights, lay back down and cuddled her to his chest again.

"What time do you need to get up?" he asked her.

"First session's at nine. Breakfast is on our own," she murmured.

"I'll take care of it," he assured her. "I'll take care of you." But she was already asleep in his arms and he added, "while I can." And, as he had known he would, he slept. Finally.


	5. Chapter 5: Truth and Consequences

**A/N:** And the last chapter, although there is an epilogue, and it will also be posted tonight. This has been such incredible fun to write, and I have to thank LaurieM again for her wonderful premise and permission to expand on it. Also thanks to faithful reviewers who always make my day when I see a new message in my inbox! You guys are the greatest! Please R&R!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Crime Story" or "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Truth and Consequences<strong>

When Ray woke, it was pale light outside. Brenda was sleeping warmly against his back and all felt exceptionally right with the world, if only for a few days. He wanted to do something truly special for her. He had given her jewelry, credit, flowers – not so different from what he did for other women, except these gestures meant something, where Brenda was concerned. He supposed he would have to settle for getting that ex of hers out of her hair. He also suspected Brenda had been less than forthcoming about her short marriage, and it was probably to keep him from having the jerk eliminated – permanently. Ray hadn't ordered a hit in years, but he knew if Brenda had told him everything, he would have made the necessary arrangements.

She stirred next to him and he felt her hand in his hair, then she ran it down his back. He turned over to face her. "Good morning," he whispered into her hair.

"Good morning, Ray. I'm glad you stayed."

"Sure I stayed. Think I'm gonna sleep alone when I've got you here? Not a chance." He kissed her and got up.

"Where you going?"

Ray ducked into the bathroom and came out in one of the hotel robes. "Coffee should be waiting," he said, opening the door. "Yep. Here it is." He brought the tray in and placed it on the nightstand.

"Coffee?" Brenda asked, sitting up and accepting the cup Ray handed her.

"It's the club floor. Coffee or tea service every morning. And I know you love coffee. I made the arrangements yesterday."

She grinned at him. "You and your 'arranging.' I've never seen a man who likes to 'arrange' things like you do." She sipped her coffee.

"I like things to be right. If that involves a certain amount of arranging, so be it," he answered, as he flipped the newspaper open to scan the headlines. He joined her on the bed. "What about breakfast?" he said.

Brenda shrugged. "I don't care. What do you want?"

He gave her a wicked sidelong glance. "You. Covered in melted butter and strawberry jam."

Brenda elbowed him. "Hush. You've gone from the ridiculous to the sublime."

"You asked," he said, smiling.

She shook her head and drank her coffee. "How about just danishes or something? I really ate too much last night at dinner, and I'm still feeling full."

"What was on the menu?"

"Chicken cordon bleu and I ate three pieces."

Ray looked over his reading glasses at her. "You had a strenuous afternoon. You worked out."

"No kidding," she answered. She grabbed a section of the paper and looked it over and thought how nice this was. It was almost like being married to the right man. Her room phone rang. "Who in the world?" she said, and answered it.

"Brenda? Elaine. Please see me in the training room at eight-thirty. Thank you." She hung up and that was all. Brenda looked at the phone. "Wonder what that's all about?" she said.

"What?"

"Elaine – my supervisor – wants to see me early. She didn't say why, though."

Ray nodded. "Let me know what's up, if you can."

"I will." She glanced at the clock. "I need to get a shower."

"Breakfast will be waiting when you get out, so take your time," Ray answered.

Brenda leaned over to him and kissed him thoroughly. "Thank you, sweetheart."

"You're welcome."

"Sit down, Brenda," Elaine said, when Brenda entered the room.

"Sure. What's going on, Elaine?"

"Brenda, I knew I didn't quite buy your story yesterday and when Elaine has a mystery, Elaine has to solve it."

"You think you've solved a mystery?" Brenda said, her heart sinking.

"I know I have. Where in the hell did you get hooked up with the likes of Ray Luca? You know who he is, right?"

"I know who he is, Elaine. And how I got to know him is kind of a story."

Elaine cleared her throat. "I think I need to hear it."

Brenda shook her head. She had been afraid of exactly this. Still, she had to tell it. "O.K., Elaine. In '85, when I was a sophomore at Georgetown, my friend Cathy and I came here for spring break. This is where Cathy wanted to come and her parents paid the bill, so this is where we were. Anyway, Cathy somehow or other got herself invited to a party in one of the penthouse suites and took me along. It was wild and crazy and all, and I went out on to the balcony to get some fresh air. While I was out there, I met Ray. We talked a few minutes and he told me I needed to go home, that I didn't belong here. It embarrassed the life out of me, and I was ready to leave town altogether, but I couldn't desert Cathy. So the next day at the pool, I got a message saying Ray wanted to meet me in his penthouse – the one where he lives. And even though I was probably an idiot for doing it, I went."

Elaine shook her head. "So you've had this reckless streak all your life. My God. Then what?"

"Well, we hit it off. Even though I was 20 and he was 56. Obviously, I'd never met a man like him and I have to admit: my head was thoroughly turned. We spent the week together and I went home. I would get a rose from him now and again, but until we got to the hotel yesterday, I hadn't seen or spoken to him since 1985."

"Did you contact him yesterday?"

"No. In fact, I really hoped I wouldn't run into him, simply because I knew this would be the outcome." She gestured to Elaine. "But, he happened to be standing in the lobby when we came in and he contacted me."

"He must have some feelings for you."

"Maybe so. I don't assume anything where Ray Luca is concerned, though. And don't worry. All I told him when he asked me what I did with the Company is that I'm an analyst and interrogator. I've not said a word about anything else. And I won't."

"And this week?"

"I plan to spend more time with him."

Elaine looked shrewdly at her. "And after this week?"

"Elaine, I'm sure things will go back to pretty much how they've always been. Maybe a rose once in a while, but he never called me and I doubt he'll start now." Brenda sat back in her chair. She had been completely honest with Elaine and hoped the woman noticed.

"Your candor is refreshing. You didn't lie to me."

"No I didn't."

"And I appreciate it. That buys you a lot of leeway with me. So, my official position is see the man on your time, if you're into risk-taking. But, if anything sensitive comes out, we'll know where it came from."

"Of course. I completely understand. But you don't have to worry. Ray and I don't discuss that sort of thing when we're together."

Elaine gave one of her hoarse, smoky chuckles. "I'm sure you don't. I've seen the man, and the Company would the last thing on my mind if I were with him. But I had to say it."

"I know. Not a problem."

"All right. Well, let's get today's session started. God help us all."

* * *

><p>The training sessions mostly covered territory Brenda had been over before and she was bored silly. Still, there was nothing for it but to look interested and at least pretend to take notes. So that's what she did. Mostly, she wondered what Ray was doing today and what they would do tonight. Since Elaine knew about him, they could, theoretically, be seen around. Maybe there was a show somewhere in town that would be interesting. Brenda knew Ray could get tickets anywhere, for any show, and she wondered what was in town. She'd look in the newspaper when she got back to her room. Honestly, these training sessions were worse than algebra!<p>

When they broke for lunch, Brenda went to her room. Not surprisingly, there was a note from Ray, along with more fruit. "Call me at extension 3504 for lunch. And look in the shopping bag."

Brenda rolled her eyes. That man. She found the bag and looked inside. Another note. "I've got a thing tonight. Want to be my date?" Brenda took the dress out of the bag and sighed. It was gorgeous. It was cocktail length, strapless, form fitting ruched taffeta in silver, with a sparkly bodice, and a bow at the side. She had a long break, so she tried on the dress. Ray must have looked at her sizes when she was in the shower. The dress fit beautifully and Brenda had to applaud his taste. He knew what looked good on a woman. A pair of silver strappy sandals and a clutch completed the look and Brenda turned to look at herself in the mirror. Wow.

She dressed in her real clothes and called the number Ray left.

"Yeah," he said – which was how he always answered the phone.

"Hi there. Did you know someone left this gorgeous dress in my room?"

"Is that so?" She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"It is. Any idea who that might have been?"

"You're the analyst. You figure it out," he cracked.

Brenda chuckled. "What do you want to do for lunch?"

"Come on to my office. We'll eat here." He gave her the room number and hung up. Brenda knew he hated being on the phone.

She went to his office and no one even glanced at her as she went inside. Ray did have a secretary, who motioned her into his private office.

"Hi there," she said. His back was to her. He turned.

"Hi yourself." He crossed the room to take her in his arms and he kissed her. "How was your morning?"

"Boring beyond belief. And Elaine? She knows about us. How, I have no idea. She's Elaine."

Ray looked concerned. "Is this going to be a problem for you?" He looked as though he was ready to take on The Company to spend his week with her.

"Not really. I was honest with her, and she said as long as it's on my time, she's cool with it."

"Fine. And you liked the dress?"

"Oh Ray, it's unbelievable! And shoes and a clutch? You're such a trip. Now, what kind of 'thing' is this you've got?"

"It's over at The Mirage. It's a thing for all the casino/hotel owners. It's welcoming the cat who's building the big spread after The Dunes is demolished."

"You sound thrilled."

"I'd rather be spending the evening alone with this beautiful Southern Belle I know."

"So we can go, eat, drink a glass of champagne, say our howdies around and leave, then come back here."

Ray grinned widely at Brenda. "'Say our howdies around?' You're a riot, I swear."

"What else was I supposed to say?"

He kissed her again and said, "Ready for lunch?"

"Sure."

Ray led her to a small room off the back of his office. It was furnished more like his apartment, and a table was set for lunch. "I hate eating at my desk, so since I was building the place, I had an extra room added so I could eat in peace," he explained.

"It's very nice. And your office is so executive. Dark paneling, huge desk. Makes you look respectable, even," Brenda teased.

He snorted. "And we both know better than that."

As they ate, Ray did most of the talking. He was talking about upgrades to the hotel, and was considering whether he wanted to expand. Brenda listened, knowing he was mostly just thinking out loud, but she was glad to give him an audience. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Me?" She laughed. "I've never had a head for business. In college, statistics and economics gave me the nervous fidgets. I do well to balance my checkbook!"

He smiled. "You can advise me on international affairs, but not on whether I should build another hotel in Reno?"

"Sorry about that," she answered.

Ray reached across the table and took her hand. "You look tired. Have you been working too much?"

"Probably," Brenda replied. "We don't exactly keep bankers' hours at The Agency."

He nodded. "When is your next session?"

"At three."

"It's twelve-thirty now. Lie down on my sofa and take a nap. Nobody can find you or bother you in here."

"You're sweet Ray, but I can go back to my room, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but even if you're asleep, I like the idea of you being just on the other side of the door while I'm working."

That made Brenda smile and she got up and went around the table to kiss Ray. She hid her face in his neck and inhaled the scent of his cologne and said, "You're a big ol' teddy bear. Who'da thought?"

Even though he rolled his eyes, and said, "Get outta here with that 'teddy bear' crap. You know better," Ray was secretly pleased she would say this to him.

Brenda snickered and said, "So what time is the thing tonight?"

"We need to be there by seven-thirty. Think you can make it?"

"Mmm-hmm. Elaine promised faithfully we'd be through by six."

"Sounds good. Now you get over there and get some shut-eye so you don't doze off this afternoon in your session."

"Yes sir," she said, going to the sofa and lying down. It was supremely comfortable, and she suspected that Ray got what little sleep he did right here.

"Hang on," he said, going to a small closet. He pulled out a light blanket and brought it to her, then noticed she had her shoes on. Shaking his head, he took her shoes off for her and spread the blanket over her.

Brenda smiled at him. "You take such good care of me, Ray. Thank you."

He bent to kiss her cheek. "No problem. Get some sleep," he answered and left the room. When he came back, probably half an hour later, Brenda was deeply asleep and he watched her for, well, he didn't know how long. Six years it had been, and he still couldn't figure out exactly what it was she did to him.

* * *

><p>Brenda knew she would never have been able to make this party if she hadn't had that long nap in Ray's office. She had been a lot more wiped out than she thought. As she dressed, she thought about him. He was incredibly complex, she knew, and her criminal psychology classes taught her that men like him were often able to compartmentalize their actions, and not give much consideration to what they had done after the fact, assuming it had been successful. But Brenda suspected the compartment walls were thinning with age – as they often did – and Ray was having to come to terms with the ugliness in his past, and there had been a lot of it. She had looked at the mountain of information on him in his FBI file. Oh, what that man had done. She was glad she hadn't known him when he was in his thirties and forties. He was completely cold-blooded. But she noticed that, when The Pellegrino went under construction, things changed with Ray. He cut ties with many of his former associates, stopped "operations" elsewhere and focused his considerable energy on this hotel.<p>

She also knew more about his life than he would have wanted her to know. His dossier described the horrific abuse of his childhood. His father was a raging drunk and beat his mother and his siblings. And in those days, Brenda knew, you didn't talk about abuse. You didn't get help. Above all, you didn't leave. Divorce was unheard of in most families in the thirties and forties. So, when Ray was ten or so, he took to running the streets with his friends, and naturally, they started getting into trouble. It escalated, and by the time he was 35, Ray was a thug and a hardened criminal. Now, as the master of an enterprise he built from the ground up, with his own intelligence and savvy, he was having to face his past. Brenda didn't envy him for that, and she suspected her presence made him feel as though he wasn't completely beyond hope.

With that in mind, she applied her make-up with care and decided to put her hair up once again. Ray liked it that way and Brenda wanted to make sure he was proud to be seen with her. She picked up her clutch and went to the lower level of the parking garage, where his driver met her. She got into the limousine and Ray, of course, was waiting for her. He picked up her hand and kissed her fingertips. "You look unbelievably gorgeous."

"Thank you," she answered.

"You're welcome." He looked her over. She did look beautiful. The dress was unquestionably a home run, and her make-up was light and fresh. He was going to have to watch her like a hawk. She would be a total contrast with most of the women there, and he knew the sharks they were swimming with. They'd be schooling around Brenda and although he knew he didn't have to worry about her, he worried about their company.

Brenda looked around at The Mirage as they walked inside, and found she preferred The Pellegrino's décor. But maybe she wasn't objective. She tucked her hand into Ray's elbow and as they went into the ballroom, she took a deep breath.

They were immediately surrounded by other party-goers and they all greeted Ray deferentially. He introduced her only as "Brenda," which was fine with her, since she didn't want anyone getting enough information to look down her back trail for anything. She looked around the room and saw enough fake hair, silicone and mascara for a small country. She almost felt a little underdressed, until she saw the predatory looks from many of the other men in the room, which made her stick to Ray like a cocklebur. She was gracious to all the men she met, but scuttled back to Ray as quickly as she could.

She was very nearly waylaid coming out of the ladies room. As she exited and looked for Ray, a massive hand fell on her shoulder.

"Can I help you, little lady?" a man's voice said.

Brenda turned to see a giant of a man standing beside her, leering at her. "Oh, no thank you, sir. I'm just going back to my date," she managed to quaver.

"And who's your date?"

"Ray Luca."

The man's hand dropped from her shoulder immediately and Brenda could have sworn he paled. However, he recovered and said, "Well, I see him just over there by that ice sculpture. You have a nice night."

"You do the same, sir," Brenda replied and sighed. Then she grinned. It was nice to be able to use that name as a way of getting these overly interested men to leave her alone. The man Ray was discussing expansion plans with saw Brenda coming through the crowd to find her date.

"Who is she, Ray? Never seen her before."

"Old friend," he answered.

"Old? So was she even legal when you two met?"

"Yeah, Joe. She was legal."

The man took in Brenda's swaying curves and trim legs and said, "Well, Ray, you always did like the best whenever you could get it. She's a beauty."

He nodded. "Yeah. And you're not gonna believe it, but there's a mind in there, too. A sharp one."

"You're kiddin'. So what's she doing with the likes of you?"

"You tell me and we'll both know."

Joe looked sharply at Ray. He saw a look on Luca's face he'd never seen before. As the woman approached them, Joe could see Ray's eyes come suddenly alive. Ray's expression was possessive, yes, but also proud and – tender? Then, it clicked. The old wolf _loved_ this woman. Well, wasn't that something?

She reached the men and touched Ray's arm, smiling into his face. "Brenda, this is Joe Patterson. He's a contractor here in Vegas."

Brenda extended her hand and said, "So nice to meet you, Mr. Patterson."

Joe took her hand briefly. "And you as well. Where do you call home?"

"Well, it used to be Atlanta, but mostly D.C. these days."

"Is that so? Then how did you get to Vegas from Atlanta by way of D.C.?"

"I have a job that requires travel," she answered.

"I see. Well, you and Ray have a pleasant evening."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Patterson," Brenda replied.

Ray looked down at Brenda. "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded. "Past ready. You?"

"Past ready, too. Tell you what. When we get back, let's get changed and go find a burger."

"That sounds like a great idea."

One thing Las Vegas was blessed with was 24-hour diners. Ray's favorite was a place in downtown. Brenda was working her way through a bowl of beef stew and Ray had attacked a burger with relish.

"I try to do better about what I eat these days, but sometimes, I've just gotta get a good burger and a plate of fries."

"And a strawberry milkshake?" she teased him.

"Hey, they've got the best in town, here. They taste like when I was a kid. You should try the chocolate."

"You know, I just might," she said, and motioned to the server. "And have them make it with chocolate ice cream, O.K.? And don't just wave the chocolate syrup bottle over it."

The woman chuckled. "I get it. Extra chocolate."

"Right," Brenda answered. When the shake arrived, Brenda took a long sip. "That's really good," she said. She happily drank it and noticed Ray was watching her closely. "What is it?"

"Do you have any idea what it's doing to me to watch you drink that thing?"

Brenda gave him a strange look. "What?" She looked at the straw and rolled her eyes. "Oh. That. Well, I'll just drink the rest straight from the glass, then."

It was almost worse for Ray to watch Brenda drinking the shake and licking the milk mustache away from her upper lip.

When she saw the look on his face, she shook her head. "You've just got it on the brain now, Ray."

"With you, always. You know that."

Brenda actually blushed and shook her head. "Gracious," was all she said.

"I think we need to get back to the hotel, don't you?"

She grinned at him. "Sure."

* * *

><p>On the drive back, Ray said, "You were a hit tonight. Nobody could take their eyes off you. The women wanted to be you and the men wanted to take you to bed. I was a little worried I might have to defend your honor."<p>

"Oh mercy, Ray. You are exaggerating."

"The hell I am. Nearly every one of those rotten SOBs hinted about what a favor they'd consider it if I let them take you home."

"You're kidding, right?" Brenda was stunned.

"Nope. But I expected it. When you showed up looking like you looked, I knew I'd have to guard you all night. So I was prepared, but still. I didn't like the looks some of those pervs were giving you."

Brenda chuckled richly at this. "Just remember, Ray. I'm licensed to carry a concealed weapon."

"Oh yeah. So what's your weapon of choice?"

"Glock nine millimeter. Scaled down so it doesn't have as much recoil."

He shook his head. "A woman with a Glock. Mmmmm." They were stopped for a red light, and in the glare of the neon, even through the Jag's tinted windows, Brenda could see Ray's grin.

"I'd say you're incorrigible, but you knew that already," Brenda teased him.

"Oh yeah. But you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Nope," she answered.

In her room, Ray looked at her dress on the bed. "The only thing I regret is I didn't get to take that off for you."

Brenda laughed and hung it up in her garment bag. "It's gorgeous. For such a macho guy, you sure can pick out what looks good on a woman."

"I like women," he replied, as if that explained everything. He sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes, then pulled his polo shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

She looked over at him. "Ray, are you hinting?"

"I'm always hinting, babe. So come here, why don't you?"

Brenda walked over to Ray and put her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him and said, "I'll be right back."

She came out of the bathroom wearing the lavender satin robe Ray had given her, and she was brushing her hair out. He motioned to her and she went to him and he pulled her to sit between his legs and he brushed her hair for her. He put his arms around her and put his cheek next to hers. "Why are you wasting time on an old guy like me?" he said.

"I don't think of you as old, Ray. You don't look it."

"Well, I am."

"I don't care. I'd rather have you than a lot of guys my age."

"Brenda, I wasn't lying when I said you made me feel young again. You make me feel alive."

She stroked his hair and said, "I'm glad I can do that for you. I can't give you any material things you don't already have, or can't get, so I'm glad at least you feel good when I'm around."

"Well, I do, that's for sure. So," he said, tightening his arms around her, "leave that robe on, why don't you? Your body feels so good underneath that satin. I know you need your sleep, but I'd love to just hold you all night. Would you let me do that?"

"Of course, Ray. Get comfortable and lie down and I'll turn the lights out." She got up and started turning lights out as Ray shed his khakis and lay in bed, waiting for her. Brenda got in beside him and he cuddled her to his body in the darkness. Sleep was waiting for him, and he looked forward to it. "Good night, Ray," she said.

"Good night, babe. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Brenda spent the following day much as she had the previous one. She went to her morning session, had lunch with Ray in his office and napped on his sofa, then went to the afternoon workshop and back to her room. Again, she found a note that said, "Dinner, my place, 6:30. Tickets to a show, 8:00." She laughed. Ray's notes were always short and to the point. And she had kept every one of them.<p>

When Ray opened the door for Brenda, he said, "Remember when I came to the door in a towel?"

She laughed. "I'll never forget it. I'll also never forget how terrified I was the first time I knocked on this door. I sort of wondered if I'd leave this room alive."

He actually looked a little shamefaced at that. "And I was doing my best to not scare the crap out of you."

She kissed him. "I was as terrified of the unknown as much as anything. I was still a kid in a lot of ways."

He ran his hands through her curls. "Yeah, you're so ancient now."

"Being with The Agency makes you grow up pretty quick. I've seen some scary people the past couple of years."

Ray shook his head. "I don't think I like the idea of you being around some of those nutcases."

"You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"I know you can. You stayed around me, didn't you? But the jerks you deal with at that level? They're really dangerous. They take down whole countries and take a hell of a lot of innocent people with them."

"It's our job to make sure they don't succeed."

Ray grinned at her as they went into the dining room. "And little Brenda Leigh Johnson is the secret weapon. She comes sashaying through that door, all blonde curls and perfume, and suddenly, the bad boys don't know what hit them. They just know they're telling all their secrets to a woman who smiles at them like a lover and has a mind like a freakin' computer. They're screwed, blued and tattooed and they don't even know it."

"You exaggerate, Ray. A lot."

He sat across from her at the table. "I don't think so."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "What show are we going to see?"

"Ever seen 'Cats'?"

"No! And I've wanted to! Oh, that's wonderful! But honestly, Ray, I didn't think you'd be interested in a musical. Especially not 'Cats.'"

He shrugged. "I figured you'd enjoy it, and you should get to do one thing this trip you enjoy. You went to that damn party with me last night. Least I can do is do something just for you."

Brenda smiled at him. "That's so sweet, Ray. Maybe you'll like it more than you think."

"Could be."

Brenda thoroughly enjoyed the show and she suspected Ray did more than he would admit. On the drive back to The Pellegrino, he was humming one of the tunes from the show, albeit off-key. She grinned at that, but didn't say anything.

In her room, Brenda sat on the bed and slipped her shoes off. "My feet are aching. We stood up a lot today."

Ray sat next to her and said, "Put your feet in my lap."

She did and Ray took one foot and massaged it, his big hands rubbing the aches out effortlessly. He did the same for the other foot and said, "You stay right there. Don't you move." and disappeared into the bathroom. Brenda heard water running and wondered what in the world Ray was up to. Several minutes later, he came out in a robe and went to her. "Stand up," he said.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Humor me?"

So Brenda stood and Ray unzipped her dress and had her step out of it, then removed her underwear, and scooping her up into his arms, carried her into the bathroom. He had filled the tub and he put her on her feet and motioned to the bathtub. Brenda smiled at him and gratefully stepped into the very warm water. She slid down against the side and said, "This is wonderful, Ray."

"Glad you think so. Want to make room in there for me?"

"Sure," she said and scooted over. The tub was easily large enough for two and Ray got in and pulled Brenda's mouth to his.

"Now I'll leave you alone for a little while so you can soak and relax," he said, although he did position them so he was sitting against the tub back and she was reclined against his chest.

It was like sitting in the world's coziest arm chair, Brenda thought. The feel of Ray's skin and body on her back, and the warm water around her were blissful. Since she had joined The Agency, Brenda really didn't often feel safe, in spite of the security measures supposedly in place to protect them. But here, nothing could touch her. She couldn't think of a single living bad guy who would take on Ray Luca for any reason. Here, in Ray's arms, she was secure.

She sighed contentedly and Ray whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"How safe I feel with you," she answered and could feel Ray's laughter against her back. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"That anyone feels safe with me."

"Do I have a reason to worry?" Even though she knew she didn't.

"You? Course not. Don't you know I'd take on hell itself to keep you safe? And I've been there, so I know what I'm talkin' about."

"So I'm perfectly justified in feeling this way," Brenda said with satisfaction.

"Maybe you are."

Ray reached to find the soap and lathered his hands, and then slid them up Brenda's body, to her delight. She hummed with pleasure and he continued running his hands all over her as far as he could reach. She moved against him and in a couple of minutes, could feel his arousal at her back. She rinsed the soap off her skin and climbed out of the tub. She held out her hand. "C'mon," was all she said. As he climbed out, she dried his back off for him and he did the same for her. He did remember to drain the tub before he turned back to Brenda.

She had hardly put down the towel, when he scooped her up into his arms and gave her a lingering kiss. "I could kiss you all day," he said.

"Well, you can start by kissing me all night," she answered.

"I'll do my best."

He sat her on the bed and she held out her arms to him. He lay beside her and kissed her tenderly, his tongue tracing her lips and stroking the tip of her tongue. When he was with Brenda, the world faded into a blurred background and only she stood in clear focus. Her hands were on his back, those small hands that could drive him crazy with no effort at all.

Brenda loved Ray's broad back and strong shoulders almost as much as she loved his chest. She hadn't felt that way about her husband. Bruce had mostly been annoying and she wondered what she ever saw in him. She supposed many people would wonder what she saw in Ray Luca. But Ray made her laugh and he fired her blood into a frenzy of passion that no man ever had before or since. She ran her hands down his back and then to his hair, to stroke its thick softness and to press his mouth closer to her neck and ears as he kissed them tantalizingly.

When Ray took his mouth to her nipples and stroked her wetness at the same time, it did what it always had done to Brenda. She arched against his touch and moaned with longing. Still, he touched her and she threaded her fingers through his hair and told him how much she wanted him. His mouth replaced his fingers and Brenda was almost sobbing by this point. But he didn't bring her to climax as he usually did. This time, he kissed his way back up her body and slid himself inside achingly slowly. He was motionless for the longest time, savoring her heat and the sweet feel of her body.

When he did move, it was still slowly, as he continued to relish the way her body fit with his. He increased his pace only in increments, trusting his self-control to hold out until they were both utterly sated. It was tough when the body was as delicious and hot as Brenda's, but he intended to draw this out as long as he possibly could.

Brenda was moving with him, feeling him inside her body, completing her as no man ever had. Something about this was inherently right, natural. She clasped his shoulders under her hands and held him as close as she could, as he kissed her and thrust rhythmically into her waiting body.

Ray could feel the wave building, and he knew by the look on Brenda's face that she was close, too. He increased his pace and soon, they were nearly crashing into each other, as he moved and she met each plunge. She wanted, he wanted, they wanted and then, nearly completely out of breath, they found their ultimate release in each other's arms. Screams, moans, gasps, cries, hoarse cursing filled the room as the wave took them both and pounded them into each other.

Brenda never was able to recall how long they must have lay facing each other, Ray bringing his hands in long strokes up and down her back, her cheek pillowed into his chest, her hand caressing his side as their heartbeats returned to normal and they whispered mutual loverlike words to each other: "You're beautiful." "I need you." "I want you." "You're mine." "It's never been like this."

Finally, they managed to breathe again and Ray brought Brenda's lips to his. His kiss was shatteringly sweet and he said, "You're an incredible woman, Brenda Leigh Johnson."

"And you're amazing, Ray Luca. Wonderfully so."

They fell asleep, connected at nearly every point, intimately.

* * *

><p>The shrill scream of the phone pierced Brenda's sleep. She fumbled for it, hearing Ray's drowsy, "What the hell?" in the background.<p>

"Hello?" she managed.

"Brenda, are you alone?" It was Elaine. Oh God. Something awful must have happened.

"No," she said.

"Then get to my room. Now. We have a situation."

"O.K.," Brenda replied and hung up. Why, oh why, did this have to come up? She threw the sheet back.

"What's up?" Ray said.

"No idea. But I have to get to Elaine's room now." She turned and stroked Ray's hair and kissed him. "Be back as soon as I can."

"Yeah. I'll be here."

"I know, babe." Brenda struggled into jeans and a T-shirt and slipped on her shoes. She took her room key and left. When she got to Elaine's room, it was still empty. Brenda was expecting a crowd.

"What on earth is going on, Elaine?"

"Come in and lock the door. We'll be invaded in about ten minutes. Sit down. Two things. First, someone here knows who you are. Second, there's a situation overseas. Now. How might have anyone had an opportunity to take an interest in you? What have you and Luca been doing?"

Brenda shook her head. "We saw a show last night and the night before, I went to some party with him, but he never introduced me as anyone but Brenda, no last name, and he never mentioned a word about my job."

"Were you with him the whole evening?"

"Yes! Except for five minutes when I went to the ladies room, I was But we couldn't have been there more than two hours. Not even that long, I don't think. It was a party to meet some bigwig hotelier who's building a huge complex when The Dunes is demolished. Ray didn't even want to go, but since he's an owner, he sort of had to."

"Well, someone must have gotten curious. Who did you talk to?"

"Nobody, I swear, Elaine. I was his date. You know – arm candy. That's _it_. I mean, you don't seriously suspect that Ray did this, do you?"

"No, not really. Not his style, and he seems to care about you, from what you've told me. No, this smacks of someone trying to get to Luca, maybe, but he can certainly look after himself. Still, with this and the situation in the Middle East, we have a problem."

"What kind of situation?"

"Major intelligence leak. This one's gonna come back to bite us in the ass, too. No doubt. We're gonna pay for this one."

"So why get me out of bed at this hour? We couldn't have covered it in the session in the morning?"

"Because we won't be here. We've got orders to fly back to D.C. as soon as they can get a transport plane gassed up and ready to go at Nellis Air Force Base. They have a major suspect who just arrived from the Saudis in D.C. and he needs interrogating and debriefing."

"And you want me to do it." Oh, this sucked. Did this ever suck.

"With help, but yes."

"Can I go up and pack?"

"You can. Be in the lobby in an hour. We've got to haul ass out of here."

"O.K. Elaine."

The woman nodded and said, "Brenda, I'm sorry. I really am. But this is the job."

"I know," Brenda answered and left. When she got back to her room, Ray was waiting anxiously.

"What the hell is going on?"

"An international situation, and one of your buddies started looking down my back trail and apparently found out a lot about me. Probably someone we met at the party."

"Bastards," Ray growled. "Somebody is gonna hurt for this. So what now?"

Brenda bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Ray. I'm so sorry. I have to fly back to D.C. Tonight. I have to be in the lobby in an hour."

Ray's face fell and he suddenly looked ten years older. "God, Brenda. No."

She nodded and went to him. He took her in his arms and held her for she didn't know how long. She finally pulled away and started throwing clothes in her suitcase. In just a few minutes, she had everything stowed, and Ray had dressed, also. He sat on the loveseat and she sat in his lap and they kissed and cuddled.

"Brenda, I will never forget you. I promise you that on whatever honor I have left," Ray said.

"I'll never forget you either, Ray. I hope we see each other again."

"Maybe." But his tone said he doubted it.

"You can call me or stay in touch."

"I don't want to jeopardize your career," he answered.

"At least call me on my 30th birthday and say happy birthday."

"I'll do it," he said, and she heard the ring of truth in his words.

She started to sob. "Ray, I don't want to leave you like this! I care about you!" She loved him, but she knew she couldn't say that.

"It hurts like hell for me, too, Brenda. God, you are so wonderful," he said in her hair.

They sat, cuddled, as the precious time ticked away too rapidly. Five minutes before she had to be in the lobby, Brenda looked into Ray's dark, beautiful eyes once more. Those eyes that came alive for her. She placed his hand over her heart. "You always have a place right here. Don't ever forget that. Other people may say and think horrible things about you, but right here, you always have me."

Ray crushed her lips to his for a long moment and she nearly lost her breath. Then he took her face in his hands and brushed his thumbs against her now swollen lips. "You made me a better man. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ray."

He walked her to the elevator and she handed him the key with a terrible sense of finality. "Good bye, Ray. Take care of yourself." Her last view of him was as the elevator door closed. He looked lost.

Ray saw Brenda's tearstained face as the door closed. And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Bruce never bothered Brenda again, she had noticed, and she never heard anything about his whereabouts. She read in the papers a few months later that a Las Vegas hotelier had filed for bankruptcy and one Ray Luca bought his property and had it demolished, then sold it to the highest bidder. She knew that the hotelier was the one who had compromised her identity and Ray had paid him back in full. He was still a force to be reckoned with. She still missed him.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**A/N: **And the epilogue. I said it would end up back in the LAPD and so it has. The ride's over, but I do so appreciate all the feedback! So please R&R here, too!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "Crime Story" or "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**January 2012, Los Angeles  
><strong>

"I need to see Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson, please." A man with a briefcase had walked into the murder room.

Considering the current tension regarding Goldman's federal case, no one who looked like an attorney was very welcome.

Provenza stared hard at the man. "She's got a murder case to deal with. Can I help you?"

"I am Clinton Tenner, partner in Chase, Martin, Tenner and Curran, estate attorneys. I must speak with Ms. Johnson personally, regarding an estate matter."

Tao had been typing the names into a search engine and came up with their website. He nodded. "He's legit."

Provenza eyed the man again and said, "Well, all right, but she's got a busy day today."

"This will only take a few moments."

Provenza walked him toward Brenda's office and Andy looked up as he passed. Mr. Tenner took a look at Andy and paled.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Do I know you or something?"

The man shook his head. "I don't believe so. You just – remind me of someone." He glanced at Andy's nameplate. "Lieutenant Flynn."

Andy shrugged. "You just looked like you'd seen a ghost, that's all."

"Perhaps I thought I had," Tenner answered. He followed Provenza to Brenda's office, shooting glances at a puzzled Andy.

Provenza hated to disturb his Chief because he knew she had so much on her mind these days, but maybe this would be a pleasant distraction, for a change.

"Chief, someone to see you," Provenza said when he opened the door.

Brenda looked up, annoyed. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Yes. How can I help you?"

The man introduced himself and said, "My firm represents the estate of Ray Luca."

"The estate of?" Brenda was shocked. But thinking about it… well, Ray had to be past 80 by now.

"Yes. Mr. Luca passed away in December of 2011."

"I see, Mr. Tenner. Please sit down."

"Thank you." He propped his briefcase on Brenda's desk and opened it. "Mr. Luca left very specific instructions in his will concerning the disposition of his personal possessions. He also was adamant that you receive this from my hand to yours." He handed Brenda an envelope – heavy, cream stationery. Just like the invitation she received all those years ago. "And, he also instructed me to give you these." Here, he took a small box and handed it to Brenda. She opened it and gasped. Inside were his gold signet ring, another diamond ring and his Rolex watch, which she knew was platinum. "He specifically instructed me to tell you that a lady as busy as you are should always know what time it is."

Brenda brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh, my Lord," she breathed. "I never dreamed he would do this."

"These are some of Mr. Luca's most personal, private items. May I inquire as to the nature of your relationship with him?"

Brenda looked up at the man and smiled. "Let's just say that what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

He nodded. "Fair enough. Have you, have you ever noticed, well, Lieutenant Flynn?"

She chuckled. "Nearly made me faint the first time I saw him. The resemblance is striking. But my lieutenant is only like Ray Luca in that they're both very serious about their chosen professions." She paused. "And they both have nasty tempers. But underneath the exterior, Andy is very warm-hearted. He's one of my favorite people on my squad."

"I see. Well, I've taken enough of your time. Have a pleasant day, Chief Johnson."

"And you, Mr. Tenner. And thank you."

"My pleasure." He left her office, and with a backward look or two at Andy, the murder room.

Brenda picked up the watch. It was heavy and worth God knows how much money. So was his signet ring. She knew he hated the diamond ring, but wore it occasionally, if there was a chance he might run into the giver. But his watch. Brenda always felt watches were intensely personal. She looked up and saw Andy, looking at her curiously. He _did_ look like Ray. It was almost eerie. Except for his eyes. Andy's eyes, although as dark as Ray Luca's, were much friendlier and they twinkled at Brenda. Ray's eyes glittered. It was different.

Still, there was the letter. Brenda opened the envelope and took out the three sheets of letter paper, all with his flagship hotel's logo. His handwriting hadn't changed, she noticed. It was still clear and bold – not at all like Andy's comfortable scrawl

_"Dear Brenda Leigh,_

_If you're reading this, I've officially kicked the bucket. Cancer. It gets everybody in the end. So does old age. Man, does getting old ever suck. Don't do it. Stay young._

_Old age also gives you the benefit of perspective. You know, I've been a real creep all these years. Big surprise, right? But I always thought I was justified. Ha. I hope I was always less of a creep to you than I was to other people. You never sold me out. Thanks. At least you always made me want to be a better man. Funny how someone you know for such a short time can have such an effect on you. I've never been so good with sentiment, but Brenda Leigh, you have always been one of the sweetest spots in my messed-up life._

_Maybe it will give you a little comfort to know that I made my peace with the Man Upstairs. It gives me some comfort that maybe I'm not on the express train to hell, after all. But I don't know how long they'll keep me in Purgatory. But don't lose hope. I'll see you up there with the angels, eventually."_

At this point, Brenda fumbled for a tissue. She was not expecting this.

The letter continued, "_I did learn how to use a computer. Can you believe it? And I looked you up. You've been busy since you left the federales. And a deputy chief of Major Crimes at the LAPD. My, my. The little girl I told to go home. I don't think LA is your kind of town either, by the way. And you still need to go back home to Georgia. I heard about that federal lawsuit. What a bunch of crap! Why anybody would cry over some child molester killing himself in jail. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. Keep your mouth shut and don't admit to anything. Take that from a veteran of three RICO cases. And if you need money for legal fees, sell the jewelry. Sell that damn diamond ring, anyway. It's hideous, but it should get a good price. Do not take less than $25,00 for it._

_And you're married to an FBI agent. Well, that figures. Tell him to be good to you, or I'll find a way from the other side to take care of him._

_Brenda Leigh, I always wished I'd been 20 or 30 years younger when I met you. But I couldn't have given you the love you deserved. I'm too messed up. But I can still say honestly, that I love you, Brenda Leigh Johnson. As far as I can love anybody, I love you._

_Take care of yourself._

_RL"_

Brenda was crying in earnest, now. Poor Ray. She hoped he hadn't died alone, but instead, was surrounded by people who cared about him. She started to put the letter back into the envelope, when a plastic card fell out. She picked it up. Attached to it was a brief note: _"__As __long __as __The __Pellegrino __stands, __you__'__ve __got __a__ spot __in __the __penthouse.__"_ The card had The Pellegrino logo on it and her name embossed on it. Wow. Resolutely, she tucked the envelope in her purse and returned to her day.

* * *

><p>It was late and the murder room was empty, except for Andy, who had been having computer problems all day. Brenda was surprised he hadn't thrown it through the window. He finally finished his reports and peeked into her office. "Hey, Chief. I'm heading out. You O.K.?"<p>

"Yes, of course. I'm fine."

Andy came in and closed her door. "I don't think so, Chief. What was up with that Tenner guy this morning?"

"He just had something to give me. A letter from a friend who passed away recently."

Andy's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, Chief. Someone close?"

"Maybe closer than I thought, Lieutenant." Tears leaked from her eyes.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Aw come on. Don't do that. A crying woman makes me all itchy."

Brenda dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. The letter and the news was just unexpected. And it's been…"

"A bitch around here. I know." Andy made a decision. He went to Brenda's chair and pulled her up out of it into a close hug. "Brenda, I'm here for you anytime. You know that," he said, cuddling her head to his chest.

"I know, and thank you so much, Andy." Hugging Andy was not like embracing Ray. Andy was strong, certainly, and intensely masculine, but being in his arms was safe. There wasn't that raging passion as there had been with Ray. Hugging Andy was downright therapeutic. Brenda loved Fritz, but there was a warm, solid stability about Andy that reminded her he was utterly loyal to her, and would never sell her out, either. She also knew no one would ever know that she cried on his shoulder in her office. And she had to admit: there was a little imp that made her wonder if Andy was as fabulous as Ray had been in the bedroom. Different, yes, but she'd bet her last dime he could rock her world, too.

When she had calmed down a little, Andy handed her another tissue. "Go on home, Brenda. Hug your cat and your husband. It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you Andy."

She started to pull away, and Andy stopped her. "And Brenda? For God's sake, be careful going home, all right? G'night." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the office, leaving Brenda stunned. She could never have had Ray Luca, but at least, in the intervening years, she could have Andy Flynn as a good friend. It was enough.

She picked up her purse and walked out the door.


End file.
